K power of the slates
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: the follow up to K return of the slates this time the stakes are raised the price is higher who will come out on from this battle of kings unscathed and who will fall. this unlike the first is M rated.


K the power of the slates

When we last left the kings much had happened. Fushimi and Yata got married and are currently on honeymoon in Germany with no clue what is happening back in Tokyo. The green kings dead brother came back to life due to the fact he is kept alive the slates to help his sister with her revenge. The grey king Tenkei is held prisoner by the blue king who refuses to let him walk free. The blue king is also in a relationship with the former red king who also came back to life after the blue king murdered him but forgave him showing a lesson in forgiveness the green king has yet to learn. The seven kings are poised to battle for the control of the city and to avoid another catastrophic event like Kagutsu crater incident which claimed over 700,000 innocent lives. The kings will duel and will fall as their fates are now and forever tied to one another since the green king set forth to destroy the first four kings in her quest for vengeance and for power. Which of the kings will survive and which of the seven will die.

In Germany

Fushimi and Yata are at Berlin Zoo looking at the monkeys and laughing at a joke that they share.

'look it's your name sake Saruhkio' Yata laughs

Fushimi just glares at him then stands on his foot before saying

'Oh look it's you!' and pointing at a random pigeon passing by that squawks

'it's a good thing I love you' Yata tells him

'hang on what's that ringing noise' Fushimi asks

'I think that would be your phone' Yata tells him

'Oh yea' Fushimi replies

Fushimi pulls out his phone then looks at it a frowns slightly.

'Hello' Fushimi says

'oh ok I understand why you called to tell us' Fushimi replies

'ok I will let him know' Fushimi answers

'see you when we get back' Fushimi tell them hanging up

Yata looks at his husband worried about what he has to say and if it means their trip will be cut short they have been away for 4 days know.

'Nagare is back' Fushimi finally tells him

'we knew it would happen' Yata replies

'they made a threat against all the kings individually' Fushimi tells him

'that mean Anna' Yata says

'plus the captain' Fushimi sighs

'well I was sort of feeling home sick anyway we need to go back' yata tells him

'one of the many reasons I love you' Fushimi says softly hugging Yata

They turn to leave the zoo and to book the first flight they can back to Japan to save their friends and their kings.

Over in Japan.

The blue and former red king are also out for the day the latter having forced the former to take a day off work

Once he has hung up the phone Mikoto turns back to his boyfriend who looks worried but that's the expression that has been etched into Munakta's face for almost five days know.

'Lighten up' Mikoto tells him Kissing him

Munakta leans in wrapping his arms around Mikoto pushing against him. Munakta smiles as this is where he is happiest.

'There it's good to see you smiling again' Mikoto laughs

'you always make me smile' Munakta admits

Unfortunately, they don't happen to notice Yukari and Sukuna lurking nearby waiting to take the king having shadowed his movements for five days nearly waiting for the right moment to take him.

'I think know Sukuna' Yukari tells him stepping out into the street

'Get behind me Munakta' Mikoto tells him spotting Yukari

Munakta despite he is a king steps back.

'oh really don't think you are going anywhere' Sukuna tells Munakta

Munakta sighs and activates his aura though he hasn't got his sword with him beside him Mikoto activates his aura.

Across town in their various locations the kings know something is up.

'boss Munakta's sword is in the sky' Barentain tells her

'let's go' Borando tells her

Soon the gold king is on the move.

Anna is notified by Erik.

'we are going' Anna tells them

'ok' Kusagni says following her

They are followed by the rest of homra. It is for Mikoto and Munakta so they gladly follow.

The silver king is the last to notice it's his day of he takes Kuroh they detour to pick up Neko early once they have they make their way to the scene of the battle.

At the battle.

'oh we aren't even kings' Yukari tells him

'yes but I am' Colourless king says

'oh she sent you did she two vs three is a tad unfair' Mikoto tells him

'where is she with her brother I guess not getting involved in this one' Munakta asks

'you are right she thought it was more suitable to send me' CK tells him

'Resi be careful' Mikoto tells him

'why are there an extra three swords in the sky' Sukuna asks

'the other kings must be on their way' Yukari says

'then we better wrap this up' CK says using his aura to throw Mikoto across the street

'make this easy come with us' Sukuna tells Munakta

'never' Munakta tells him

'alright then' CK says throwing his aura at Munakta who blocks it but as he does Yukari blindsides him

Munakta goes down when he doesn't rise Yukari grabs him then they leave as quickly as they arrived.

The other kings arrive just too late. They see then fallen Mikoto and go to him making sure he is still with them there is no sign of Munakta they know the green king will have him by know and they have to break that news to Mikoto. Also they will have to inform Yata and Fushimi about what happened.

'Suoh' Anna asks

'what happened' Mikoto asks

The others all just look at each other like who is going to tell him as I really don't want to be the one who has to tell him what happened.

'We got here just a little bit late and they got away with Munakta' Shiro tells him

Mikotos face falls as he struggles to get of brushing off everyone who tries to help him up.

'They will want to switch him for Tenkei' Anna says matter of factually

'I know he wouldn't want us to give them Tenkei' Mikoto admits

'I can't get hold of yata' Kusagni says

'no answer from Fushimi either' Seri informs them

That also makes them very worried as they need to know what has happened to the king.

Back at camp jungle

'well done' Zengata smiles

'why didn't you go sister' Nagare asks

'I trust in my clansmen and friends that's why' Zengata tells him

'you know they won't switch us' Munakta tells them

'oh we will see Munakta' Nagare tells him

'I would destroy the slates myself to get rid of you' Munakta tells him

'Yukari teach our guest some manners' Zengata tell him

Yukari then throws Munakta roughly into the cage which twice before housed Fushimi they manged to get the blood out from last time.

'we will see' Zengata tells him

'you know he will die before helping us' CK tells her

'oh we know' Nagare replies

Munakta curls up into a ball on the cold hard cage floor thinking of how on earth he might escape from this cage this place.

'let's leave him to it' Zengata tells her clansmen

They then follow her and leave Munakta to his thoughts to what he is going to do and how he is going to do it.

At the airport

Yata and Fushimi have just landed back in Japan. They rush outside having garbed their suitcases jumping into the first taxi they can.

'why are Yata and Fushimi standing outside my bar' Kusagni asks

'As when Mikoto called us last night we raced back' Fushimi yawns clearly jet lagged

'from your faces it seems like a good thing we did' yata adds

'get inside and we will explain what is happened' Seri tells them

'the green king has Munakta' Mikoto tells them

'we have to switch the kings' Fushimi tell him

'fine we switch kings but Munakta will never forgive us' Mikoto sighs

'I will deliver the message' Barentain says

'um that's sort of risky' Kuroh tells her

'Not if I take you with me' She replies

'aright give them this message we meet tomorrow 12pm sharp' Mikoto tells them

'are you sure he will be alright overnight' Seri asks

'it's the captain of course he will be fine' Fushimi tells her

'Take proof of life with you of the grey king' Seri tells them handing them a photo

They take the photo then leave to deliver the news.

They get to the green kings hide out quickly.

Kuroh rings the bell.

A few moments later Zengata appears.

'what do you want we are not giving the blue king back' Zengata tell them

'we bring a message' Kuroh says

'what is it then if it is asking for the king back the answers are a no' Zengata growls

'tomorrow 12pm sharp we will switch the kings meet where we last battled' Barentain tells her handing the photo over

'I suppose you want proof of life' Zengata sighs

She disappears the reapers a few moments later with Munakta's glasses and a photo.

'it will do' Barentain says putting the glasses in her pocket then turning to leave followed by Kuroh

'ok tell me how come you are so good at this' Kuroh asks

'oh you know it was my job' Barentain tells him

'what was' Kuroh asks

'Hostage negotiations' She replies

'You are full of surprises aren't you' Kuroh says shocked

'I said was it no longer is since coming back here' Barentain tells him

'Munakta despite you working for the gold king would give you a job' Kuroh tells her

'we should ask him if we get him back' Kuroh adds

'maybe' Barentain asks and Kuroh leaves it at that

With that they are approaching the homra bar where the others are waiting.

'we got these' Barentain tells Mikoto as soon as they walk in

'that is his glasses and is that a photo' Mikoto asks

'it's time I told you' Barentain smiles sadly

'tell us what' Shiro asks

'what my job used to be' Barentain tells them

'I used to work in hostage negotiations' She tells them

'What?!' Fushimi asks

'no wonder you keep so calm in battle' Shiro says

'so why did you quit' Kusagni asks

'I came home as my friend had just found out she was a king' Barentain tells them

'I think we can vouch that despite your ties with the gold clan we can find you a place with us if that is alright with your king' Seri tells her

'yes of course' Borando says

'well we get the Captain back you have a job' Fushimi tells her

'Thank you' Barentain tells them

With that let's go check on the Greens

'They will switch our king for their king' Zengata tells them

'I told you they would' Nagare tells his sister

'what they never actually said was why' Zengata tells him

'you know why' Nagare tells her

'one of two things my lady Yata and Fushimi have returned early or Mikoto has persuaded them to do so which is the more likely option' Yukari

'yes it would be Mikoto wouldn't it' Zengata mutters throwing an arrow into a picture of him

'good hit my lady right between the eyes' Sukuna says retrieving the arrow

'why do they call you that sister' Nagare asks

'why do you call me that' Zengata asks

'we just do it's a you are the first female green king so you our lady' CK tells her

'oh alright then thank you' Zengata laughs a rarity

'alright we have a long day tomorrow and it is getting late so I suggest some rest' Zengata tells them

'I will stay and watch him' Yukari says looking at Munakta who still hasn't moved

She nods and they all depart to their rooms.

Back at homra

'I think we should get some rest before meeting her tomorrow' Mikoto yawns

'where are you staying' Borando says

'I can't stay here or at Munakta's not without him' Mikoto replies

'stay with us tonight we have the room' Barentain tells him

'thank you and I will take up your kind offer' Mikoto tells her

'I will see you tomorrow Kuroh' Barentain tells him before giving him a hug

'ok stay safe' Kuroh tells her watching her leave

'Kuroh you don't need to be worried about her' Shiro tells him

'I know' Kuroh sighs

'see you in the morning' Shiro tells Anna

They then leave as well.

'we will get going as well' yata tells Kusagni

'we bought a flat' Fushimi explains

'ok not asking' Kusagni says

'see you tomorrow' Yata tells him dragging his suitcase behind him

'we will see you tomorrow' Seri tells them leaving just the homra clan

They also retire for the night.

When dawn breaks they rise all of them.

At the Green king's hideout

'it's a big day Munakta' Zengata tells him

'why is it the day you are going to kill me' Munakta asks

'no its not' Yukari tells him

'no much better' Sukuna says

'you are going to torture me then kill me' Munakta asks

'No we are getting our king back' Nagare tells him

'no they wouldn't' Munakta mutters

'yes they are' Zengata says

'Suoh I hope you know what you are doing' Munakta mutters

'so do we' CK tells him

'leave him to it we still have a couple of hours' Zengata tells them

'until you, delver me I guess' Munakta sighs

She walks out of the room her followers and brother close behind them

At the homra bar

'we are missing people' Anna says

'I am not missing I am right here' Barentain says

'where were you' Fushimi asks

'getting him' Seri says

True to their word they have brought the grey king with them who is under guard outside flanked by homra and Sceptre four.

'what is the plan' Mikoto asks

'we all go Barentain switches the kings over' Borando explains

'she is the most qualified' Kusagni agrees

'Mikoto you are to go with her' Shiro says

Mikoto nods in agreement.

'I know it's only 11am but Kusagni can I please have a drink' Barentain asks

'are you sure you are alright' Kuroh asks

'just that this is the first time I have to do this since being back' Barentain admits

'what do you want' Kusagni asks

'Blueberry Vodka' She asks

'how did I know you would be a vodka person' Kusagni replies sliding it across the bar to her

Barentain necks it straight down then stands up a bit straighter.

'thank you' Barentain tells him

'ok can we get going know' Mikoto asks

'yes let's go' Seri agrees

'are those two agreeing' Shiro asks

'we are' Mikoto answers

They make their way to the place of meeting which takes them almost the entirety of the remaining hour it wouldn't be good to be late to a time they set.

The time approaches and no sign of the Green king.

Greens

They are on the move though they won't make the allotted time and will miss their window of opportunity.

'hurry up' Zengata snaps

They all know what the grey king means to both her and Nagare who has had to stay behind.

'he is being stubborn' Yukari tells her

Munakta is actually making his way towards Yukari's sword as he has a stupid plan following on from Fushimi's plan that he carried out.

He smiles as he gets the blade then twists and pushes the blade between his ribs.

'what are…' CK asks

'shit how did he mange that without you knowing' Zengata gasps

'I do not know I am sorry my lady' Yukari tells her

'no it was him we should have been more careful he is the blue king' Zengata says kneeling at the blue king's side

'if he dies we don't get Tenkei' Sukuna says stunned

'Yukari you will have to carry him' Zengata says standing up

She then turns and walks off ahead trying to think of an answer to the problem.

'There they are' Fushimi says

'something wrong' Barentain replies

'I hate to admit it but they are carrying him' Shiro tells her

'Resi' Anna mutters

Mikoto looks like he is about to cry and like he wants to punch someone.

'we brought your king we had a bit of trouble' Zengata tells them

'Mikoto stay back' Kusagni tells him

'what did you do to him' Mikoto says taking the blue king

'actually he did that himself on route' Yukari tells him

'we think it was to stop you handing over the grey king' CK tells him

'a promise is a promise' Barentain says

'is he alive' Kuroh asks

'just about' Mikoto tells him

'then we have to hand you over' Barentain sighs

She pushes the grey king forwards handing over his gun to the green king with a sigh.

'our business is concluded' Mikoto tells them

The jungle clan turn and walk away into the distance with Tenkei.

'Resi you are a moron' Mikoto tells him

'I love you to' Munakta mutters

'let's get him somewhere safe' Barentain tells them

'Just one thing who died and made her king' Munakta asks weakly

'no one Resi she happens to be our resident hostage negotiator' Mikoto tells him

Mikoto then turns and walks back towards homra still carrying Munakta who is most likely out cold by this point.

When they eventually get back to homra Kusagni throws Mikoto his cars keys once more.

'take the car' Kusagni tell Mikoto

'get him to the hospital and keep him safe' Fushimi tells him

The rest of them go back inside the homra bar Kusagni just hands Barentain the whole bottle of blueberry vodka.

'what's that for' Barentain

'you kept up you end of the deal plus no one else drinks that stuff' Kusagni tells her

'no you don't' Kuroh says taking the bottle away

She just takes it back and necks a third of the bottle.

'wow you are stressed out' Kuroh tells her

Kuroh then takes the bottle back then kisses her in front of everyone which would never normally happen.

'aw look at them' Neko mews

She pulls away blushing slightly.

'oh my lord' Shiro sighs

'you broke my second' Borando moans

With that let's go see how Munakta and Mikoto are doing.

'Resi stay with me' Mikoto tells him

No reply from the blue king worries him. Time to use bribery tactics.

'Resi if you aren't dead I will marry you' Mikoto tells him putting his foot down

'you what' Munakta mumbles

'marry you' Mikoto tells him pulling into a space

He gets out of the car and gently pulls Munakta out of the car shutting the door with difficulty.

'the answer is yes if you're asking' Munakta tells him

'then keep your promise and stay with me' Mikoto

They get through the front door.

'what happened this time' the nurse asks

'He sacrificed himself to save the city' Mikoto tells her

Within seconds the doctors are out and take Munakta from him making sure not to damage the king further. Mikoto begins to pace the hall wishing someone had come with him.

'Mr Mikoto' A voice calls snapping him out of it

'yes' Mikoto replies

'we have good news' The dr tells him

'That's good' Mikoto smiles

'he will live but I really suggest you let nothing else like this happen as he may be a king but this is not doing him any favours' The dr tells him

'can I see him' Mikoto

'Yes is there any one you want us to call' the nurse asks

'yes could you call Kusagni' Mikoto replies

He then follows the nurse through to the same room once more he thinks maybe they should have it reserved for the kings.

He walks inside Munakta looks up clearly in pain and also exhausted as well but he still smiles as Mikoto walks through the door.

Mikoto walks across to the king wanting an answer to his question.

'Resi you have to stop being so reckless that's the red kings job' Mikoto tells him

'you would know' Munakta mutters

'well you are alive so what's your answer Resi' Mikoto asks

'it would be a yes' Munakta replies

'so how are we going to tell them' Mikoto asks

'tell us what' Shiro asks

'Nothing' Munakta replies

Apparently they had made their way to the hospital before the call could be made as they needed to know if the blue king was alive.

'you can tell them' Munakta says snuggling into Mikoto

Mikoto just sighs then wraps his arms around Munakta who is smiling.

'I asked Resi to marry me' Mikoto tells them

Stunned silence fills the room no one speaks.

'you are getting married well we all knew it would happen' Fushimi says eventually

'We were going to wait to tell you but you apparently you lot turned up' Mikoto sighs

'one question Seri and Kusagni when are you getting married I mean I am married they are getting married' Fushimi says

Yata is laughing at this question burying him face into Fushimi so they can't see the tears pouring down his face.

Kuroh has Barentain looking at him like don't you even think about it.

'no we aren't even dating' Seri says shaking her head

'I beg to disagree' Kusagni tells her

'see I totally knew it' Barentain says yawning

'you know us girls are going to try and persuade you' Anna smiles

'oh no Captain stop them' Seri squeaks

'No I won't' Munakta laughs

'What is going on in here' the nurse asks

'we just had some good news that's all' Mikoto tells her

'ok keep the noise down' she replies before leaving

'I think we all should head home its getting late and who knows when they will strike' Borando says

They then turn and leave. When they are gone Mikoto speaks.

'you know they are going to crash at sceptre four again' Mikoto tells him

'they better not break anything' Munakta yawns before falling asleep

Mikoto moves to the chair to give him some more room. He is soon also fast asleep.

Back at the green hideout

'WE HAVE THE GREY KING' Zengata yells

'well done why are you covered in blood Yukari' Nagare asks

'Munakta stabbed himself with my sword we don't know if he is alive or dead' CK tells him

'and you gave him back' Tenkei sighs

'we need to get some rest its be a long day' Zengata says walking to her room then shutting the door behind her

The others follow to their rooms waiting for the dawn to find out the news.

The others at Sceptre four

'why did we come back here' Barentain asks munching a rice cake

'as it was the closest and it means we have resources needed' Seri tells her

'what are you even eating' Fushimi asks looking at the packet in horror

'he wouldn't eat one if you payed him to' Yata laughs

'I will take up the challenge if he eats on I will pay him' Barentain giggles

'what are you doing' Borando scolds

'let them have some fun they deserve it' Shiro tells her

Fushimi bites into one then sort of looks as if it is a trick them eats the rest of it.

'that wasn't that bad' Fushimi admits as Barentain hands over some money

'give those back' Barentain tells him

'Blueberry' Yata asks

'she must have a thing for them Blueberry vodka as well' Kusagni says

'after gold would your colour be blue' Anna asks

'yes it would be' Barentain says yawing

'I think we should all get some rest no one in the captain's office though' Seri warns

They all find somewhere to sleep Kuroh tucks Barentain into a chair and Anna falls asleep on the one next to it. Yata and Fushimi sleep in the cells which is weird.

The others just crash were ever they can.

When morning comes they are woken up by the phone going off.

'Who the heck Is phoning at this hour' Seri asks

'Hello' Seri asks

'oh Mikoto' Seri sighs

'you're on your way back to base already' Seri asks

'oh ok see you soon' Seri replies hanging up the phone

'I guess he checked Munakta out then' Kusagni asks

'apparently, where is everyone?' Seri asks

'right here' Barentain yawns looking tiny in Kurohs jacket

'we heard' Yata grumbles

They then hear the door open they all hope it is not the green king about to kill them Kuroh and Barentain both pick up their swords ready to defend the three kings.

'oh nice to see you too' Mikoto tells them

'sorry just being careful' Kuroh tells him

'would you put me down' Munakta grumbles

'when we get to your office' Mikoto tells him

'we don't have time for that' Shiro says

'Why do you say that' Neko asks

'this message I just got' Shiro tells them

Meet us at 9 am sharp we need to know. Zengata

'what does that even mean' Mikoto says heading back to the door

'they want to know if I am alive' Munakta tells him

'so they can finish you off' Barentain points out

'then we all go' Anna says and that's final

They all head out of the door the kings flanked by their seconds and thirds if they have them they leave homra and Sceptre four behind not thinking it will turn into another blood bath.

'you are limping' Kuroh tell Barentain

'must have twisted it' She sighs limping on

'she won't let you help she never lets anyone help' Borando tells him

Kuroh sighs then scoops her up any way.

'put me down' Munakta demands

'no look Kuroh picked her up and she's only got a twisted ankle' Mikoto tells him

'fine then' Munakta replies looking very grumpy

'what time is it' Anna asks

'8;50 am' Shiro replies as they draw close to where they are meeting the last three kings

They stop as they draw level with the ruins of the old green king's hideout the signs of the other day's battle still show with rubble littering the ground.

'oh you are early' Tenkei tells them

Mikoto places Munakta on the ground Kuroh also places Barentain down on the ground. Munakta wraps an arm around Mikoto to steady himself he still wobbles slightly. Mikoto wraps an arm around Munakta's waist keeping him close.

'that is still weird' Tenkei says

'hang on something is different with Yata and Fushimi' Sukuna notices

'you got married' Yukari gasps noticing the rings on their hands

'that took them a while where did you think we were' Yata asks

'on honeymoon then' CK says shocked

'As you can see I am alive and I know the real reason you lured me out here' Munakta tells them

'Resi what do you mean' Mikoto asks

'to kill me Barentain you were right' Munakta tells her

'I am sorry Munakta but you have to die' Zengata tells him

'Suoh let me go' Munakta tells him

Mikoto lets go of him the expression on his face is of pain and fear as he loves the blue king with all his heart he is not willing to lose him like this.

'stand back all of you' Munakta tells them

'no that's not how it's going to work' Zengata snaps

'oh why is that' Shiro asks

'as you all need to die here and know' Zengata tells them

'oh alright then' Mikoto answers

'I see you left your reinforcements behind well I didn't' Zengata tells them drawing her bow

'Boss stay behind me' Barentain tells her king

'are you sure she's not the king' CK asks

'no I am not but I protect my own' She replies

'oh attack' Zengata sighs firing arrows

'Seri look out' Kusagni says shoving her out of the way

'thank you' Seri says blushing

'I told you they liked each other' Mikoto says shadowing the blue king

'I will head of Yukari boss' Barentain tells her king

She winces with each step.

'oh my how the mighty have fallen' Yukari taunts

'no still will beat you' She growls

Unfortunately, not the case this time she steps forwards and leaps at Yukari her ankle giving a loud crack which bounces of the rubble.

Kuroh rushes to her side looking worried.

'broken I think' Barentain winces

'get away from her' Kuroh growls punching Yukari of his feet

Yukari retreats a few paces not far away Kusagni is locked in battle alongside Anna with the grey king who draws his pistol and fires it at Anna. Kusagni throws himself in the path of the bullet and gets thrown backwards like a ragdoll from the impact.

'Izumo don't die on me' Seri tells him rushing over

'I won't' Kusagni tells her

'you can't because I love you' Seri admits

'what?' Questions Zengata

'you heard her' Anna tells her

The green king looks startled this plus the others being married has been a bit of a shock to her. She never expected this to happen.

'Zengata, please let us fight this battle another day' Mikoto tells her

Then he turns to the blue king who is barely standing on his feet then picks him up carefully ending the fight and the conversation.

Zengata relents and then stalks across the battle field calling her men to her she won't fight due to she will have three other kings that will kill her on the spot.

'how is he' Yata asks kneeling by Kusagni

'alive not sure how bad it is' Seri tells them

'Kuroh how is she' Shiro asks

'no way she can walk are you bleeding' Kuroh asks her

'no ok I may have pulled my stiches out from a couple of days ago' Barentain admits

'I got you' Kuroh sighs picking her up

'I have Kusagni' Fushimi tells them

'got all of them' Yata says

'How far is the hospital' Anna asks

'not far but they are possibly starting to get fed up of us' Mikoto sighs

They make their slow painful way to the hospital which is getting to familiar.

'Again' The nurse sighs

'don't blame us blame the green king' Kuroh tells her

'her' The nurse says

'you know fay Zengata' Mikoto asks moving inside

'yes I do and I understand what you are fighting' the nurse sighs calling the Dr's through

'take them' Dr Kytra says

The others are left in the waiting room Kuroh has Barentain's sword which she left with him.

'she wouldn't give that to just any one' Borando says starting to cry

'I am sorry if you don't like it but come here' Seri tells the king then hugs her

'she is the closest friend I have she gave up what she had for me' Borando tells her

'I should have told Kusagni I liked him before know' Seri replies

'we all should have done a lot of things' Mikoto sighs

'You're all here' the nurse says

'then we can tell you the good news' Dr Kytra tells them

'they will all be fine though I warn you the blue king is not leaving this hospital' he tells them

'can we see them' Mikoto asks

'same rooms as last time again' the nurse says buzzing them through

Kuroh breaks of from the group with the gold king. They walk into Barentain's room.

'I am not sure who is more pleased to see me' Barentain grins

'you are an idiot' The gold king tells her

'at least on those things you can't go far' Kuroh says pointing at her crutches

'you have a second that is out of action' she tells her king

'on the bright side they have checked me out' She tells them

They help her to her feet Kuroh hands her crutches then helps her to get her balance

Kuroh opens the door then helps her the short distance across the hall when they walk in they look stunned.

'I am fine' Barentain says

'here you take the chair' Mikoto tells her

'thank you' she replies

'what did you do' Fushimi asks

'dislocated my ankle, pulled out my stiches' Barentain tells them

'how is Kusagni' Kuroh asks

'sleeping' Seri tells them

'no wide awake with all this noise going on' Kusagni corrects

'alright then' Seri smiles

'know are you dating' Yata asks

'I think we are' Seri tells him

'ah cute' neko giggles

'Resi' Mikoto says gently

'what did I miss Munakta asks

'nothing just checking you are still with us' Mikoto tells him kissing him gently

'why have you got those we all know you're not going to use them' Munakta asks looking at Barentain's crutches

'I don't have a choice Kuroh won't let me get away with not using them' Barentain sighs

'or you could just carry me everywhere' She says looking at Kuroh who get the hint and picks her up

'much better' She sighs

'Really' kusagni laughs

'why are you laughing' Seri asks

'I don't think you could pick me up' Kusagni tells her

'don't try it' Fushimi tells her

'I wasn't going to how do I even know you people' Seri sighs

'work mostly' Fushimi tells her

'I think we should get back and leave them to it plus I think Roren is sleeping' Kuroh tells them

They then retreat out the door to go look after the bar in Kusagni's absence as it won't run its self.

Back at the green hide out

'still alive all of them' Zengata mutters

'the gold kings second is out of action so she is out of clansmen' Tenkei points out

'the red kings second out of action as well my lady' Sukuna reminds her

'the blue king dying' CK says

'three down' Nagare tells them

'if we take down all the seconds well thirds if we include Fushimi' Zengata mutters

'then we will have a chance' Tenkei tells her

'they won't cope without their seconds or with no blue king' Zengata smiles

'she sister you are a good king' Nagare tells her

'Katsimoto go find news for us' Tenkei tells the bird

Yukari is pacing the green king notices when she turns around.

'what is it' Zengata asks

'we have to kill Fushimi' Yukari answers

'if we kill him then the king dies no one will want to take over' Yukari points out

'that is a good idea Yukari' Nagare

'KILL' Katsimoto shrieks

'not yet we should wait' Zengata says

'I know you all want revenge for what he did but we wait' Zengata says

'we draw him out sister hurt yata he will come to us' Nagare tells her

'That is my plan Sukuna take Yukari' Zengata says

'we will deal with the problem for you my lady' Sukuna tells her

They then leave to deal with the issue.

'Is that wise' Tenkei asks

'No but necessary' Zengata says.

With that she sets the parrot out to go watch.

Back at the homra bar

'We can't close the bar' Yata says

'well I can sort of bartend and I won't be going far' Barentain tells them

'ok then you and Kuroh stay here you need him more right know' Shiro tells her

'Alright then' Kuroh says putting her on a stool

'we will see you later call us if you need us' Yata says heading for the door

'I will be here for Anna my king stay with Shiro' Barentain tells Borando

'alright then see you' Shiro says dragging the gold king away

'can I stay' Seri asks

'of course you can send them home or to guard the hospital' Kuroh suggests

'go to the hospital half of you half go home then I will call when you are to switch shifts' Seri tells them the obey orders

'what do you want' Barentain asks

'don't laugh Hershey syrup and red wine' Seri smiles

'don't worry I drink blueberry vodka and champagne don't tell Kusagni' Barentain laughs

She slides Seri her drink.

'you are as well' Kuroh tells her

'I know why Yukari doesn't like me I need to steady my nerves. He likes you' Barentain mumbles

'what?' Kuroh asks horrified

'you heard her it makes sense' Seri agrees

Kuroh just looks like oh my lord no.

The girls are laughing at his face.

Walking to their flat Yata and Fushimi are ambushed by Yukari and Sukuna.

'really guys could we leave this for another time' Yata sighs

'no' Yukari

'Right you try to kill my king, Kusagni and Barentain and know you want to kill us' Fushimi asks

'yes we do' Sukuna answers

Fushimi sighs and draws his sword not far from the bar so the others should notice he thinks.

'We have to make this quick' Yukari tells them

'Move' Fushimi yells pushing Yata out of the way just in time

'hang on why can I see blue aura' Barentain asks

'stay here' Kuroh tells her running out the door followed by Seri

As Fushimi gets up Sukuna aims a blow which badly injures yata Fushimi enraged by this goes for Sukuna but is stopped by Seri.

'go know while you have the chance' Kuroh tells him

'fine' Yukari growls backing off

They go then Fushimi picks up his husband this is the one thing that will break him Yata dying.

'I got him' Fushmi's voice is cracked with grief and he is shaking but he won't let Kuroh take him

By they are back Barentain has managed to drag herself fair distance.

Kuroh wraps an arm around her and helps her back inside.

'I am fine' She snaps

'take him upstairs we can call the others' Seri tells him

Fushimi carries Yata upstairs while Seri picks up the phone.

'one thing Seri why did you come back with us' Kuroh asks

'I am more help here' Seri replies

At the hospital on the other end of the phone

'that's my phone' Mikoto frowns

'You shouldn't use that in here' The nurse says

'but this once I will let you' Nurse says

'hay Seri what's up' Mikoto asks

'I think you should take this' Mikoto says handing the phone to Munakta

'they did what' Munakta winces

'is he alright' Munakta asks

'Oh alright then If I could I would be there stay with Fushimi' Munakta tells her then hangs up

'what happened' Kusagni asks voice full of worry

'Barentain half killed herself to help but Sukuna and Yukari attacked Fushimi and Yata without any reason to' Munakta winces

'Resi don't push yourself' Mikoto

'I need to get back' Munakta says trying to push himself up

'no you need to stay here same as Kusagni' Mikoto tells him

'Then you go' Kusagni tells him

'I will be fine' Munakta promises

'I will keep an eye on him go' Kusagni tells him

Mikoto gives Munakta a kiss then leaves.

'you're not doing as well as you let on are you Munakta' Kusagni asks

'no I am not' Munakta admits

'nether am I' Kusagni sighs

Munakta lies back down then falls asleep a single tear trickling down his cheek.

Back at camp jungle.

'we failed' Yukari tells them

'from what you have told me yata is dying that is not failed we bide our time' Zengata tells him smiling

'as you wish my lady' Tenkei tells her

'I suggest we all get some rest it has been a long day' Nagare tells them

'I agree brother' Zengata tells him

They all then retire to their rooms they will continue the fight tomorrow.

At the bar

'how is he holding up' Barentain says climbing the stairs

'don't stop me Kuroh' She tells him

'I wasn't going to' Kuroh tells her

'not great' Seri tells her

Fushimi is sat in the corner hands covered in blood as is the rest of him he hasn't moved from the spot since he sat there nearly half an hour ago.

'Kuroh get him down stairs' Barentain calls

Kuroh gently gets Fushimi to his feet then moves him towards the door so broken he doesn't even fight being moved from Yata's side.

'how is he' Seri asks

'I think he might pull through is not too deep but the angle because it was a scythe is difficult to treat' Barentain tells her

'It's a good thing we have you' Seri sighs

'It looks like you have had a rough time' Mikoto voices says

'Bring Fushimi back up' Seri calls

'I will go keep an eye on Anna I am sure Mikoto will help you down the stairs' Seri tells Barentain

They here footsteps on the stairs then Seri slips out.

'you shouldn't be doing this' Mikoto tells her

'why not?' Barentain asks

'the fact you can barely walk or stand' Fushimi tells her

'alright then leave them upstairs and help me down them' Barentain asks Mikoto

Mikoto places Fushimi on the bed next to Yata who looks awful ok they both do.

Then Mikoto he must have the permission of Kuroh picks Barentain then carries her down the stairs then places her on the sofa.

'get some sleep in fact we all should, Seri get back to sceptre four as we need you there' Mikoto tells her

'keep me up dated Shiro and neko and the gold king know but they are staking out the green king so couldn't get here' Seri tells them

'it's Seri she will be fine' Mikoto yawns

'I will take over Kuroh get some sleep' Mikoto tells him

Kuroh then moves Barentain onto him then falls asleep. Mikoto is awake most of the night.

The next morning at the hospital

'we need to get out of her' Kusagni tells Munakta

'I agree' Munakta replies

'Munakta are you alright' Kusagni replies

'I am worried about what the green king is up to' Munakta replies

'what are you two talking about' Dr Kyoto asks

'we need to get out of here you can stop him but I am a king and I need to carry out my duty' Munakta tells him pushing himself up

'alright then if that's what you want' Kyoto tells him

'it's a good thing I came back then' Mikoto tells them

Kusagni and Munakta get up with the speed if snails which is really not surprising the state they are in.

Mikoto picks Munakta up then Seri appears and wraps an arm around Kusagni.

'ok if you are here and Fushimi is with Yata who is watching the blue clan' Munakta asks

'Barentain of course' Seri tells he Captain

'the crazy thing is they took it well' Mikoto adds

They get out to the car Seri and Mikoto get in the front after placing the other two in the back of the car then Mikoto puts his foot down and speeds out of the car park back towards the homra bar.

Homra bar

'The Captain will be back soon' Fushimi tell them

'we know' Kuroh replies opening the door for the gold king

'What's with all the noise' Yata says appearing

'No sit down' Fushimi tells him

'I would make a terrible king' Barentain tells them

'who thought it was a good idea to make you acting king' Borando asks

'I did' Fushimi yawns he looks almost as bad as Yata his hair sticking up in every direction at least he has changed out of the blood stained clothes he was wearing

'Moring' Shiro calls

'it's only 8 am' Neko mews

Then they hear a car pull up outside trying to get up Barentain falls over almost Kuroh catches her then props her up.

'pass me one of those' Barentain mutters

Kuroh hands her one of her crutches which she takes and actually uses which is not what they thought.

'hay guys' Mikoto says

'oh my lord' Kusagni mutters

'oh it's not our fault we have an evil manic trying to kill us all' Yata points out

'we have several of those trying to kill us' Fushimi tells them

'I know but why do you always use my bar' Kusagni asks

'it's the closest to the hospital' Barentain replies

'is she actually using a crutch' Mikoto asks

'yes she is' Kuroh says picking her up and putting her on a chair

'someone needs to teach Yukari a lesson' Borando says

'oh I will 'Barentain replies

'Suoh are we there yet' Munakta mumbles

'um yes we are Resi who did you think Kusagni was talking to' Mikoto

'oh yes that would make sense' Munakta sighs

'let me ask though I most likely know the culprit who drank blue berry Vodka with champagne' Kusagni asks

'darn how did you know' Barentain asks

'the half empty bottle of champagne and mostly empty bottle of vodka no one else drinks that stuff' Kusagni points out

'ok we were having a stressful time' Kuroh says stepping in

'I was just wondering how she is fine' Kusagni asks

'I am not hence leaning on every surface possible' She admits

'Get her outside she looks like she is about to throw up' Fushimi says getting up and helping Kuroh out of the door

She throws up as the alcohol has worn of and she is in a lot of pain Kuroh holds her hair out of the way and Fushimi pats her on the back.

'thanks guys' Barentain mutters

'pain or hangover' Kuroh asks gently

'pain' Barentain tells him

'we will look after your king' Fushimi tells her

'we only have three kings' and are down two seconds and yata' Kuroh points out

'I know yata won't be fighting nether will Roren' Fushimi says

'you used my first name you're a great friend' Barentain groans then throws up again

When she is finally done Kuroh picks her up wrapped in his jacket then carries her back in.

Mikoto has taken Munakta upstairs Kusagni is just sat in a chair like its normal that he gets shot.

'I will be fine it was only a graze down my ribs it's my bar I am more worried about' Kusagni sighs

'put her upstairs in the other room' Kusagni tells Kuroh

Kuroh carried her up the stairs then see Mikoto come out of the other room.

'what was all the noise' Mikoto asks

'Roren is not in the best way' Kuroh tells him

Mikoto then notices how bad his friend actually looks.

'I am next door so I will keep an eye on her go back down' Mikoto tells him

Kuroh gets the hint and passes Barentain over to Mikoto who takes her then places her in the room with Munakta.

'You two are going nowhere' Mikoto tells them

'I am fine' Barentain protests

'Right then why are you trying to climb out of the window' Mikoto asks

'she is being inventive in her escape plans' Munakta replies

'see your fiancé gets me' Barentain tells him

'ok you two stay here' Mikoto tells them

Mikoto then goes down the stairs

'right what is the plan' Mikoto asks

They all just look at him like we don't have one.

Green hideout

'well we should be able to take them down the dominos have started to fall' Nagare smiles

'the blue king is out of action for the time being if he fights his Damocles sword will fall and kill him' CK replies

'Yata is out of action Fushimi will fight but he will be distracted so taking him out will be easy' Yukari tells his king

'three down so far' Tenkei says keeping count

'Kusagni will fight' Zengata answers

'I shot him' Tenkei points out

'yes but not badly enough to keep him out of action' Sukuna agrees

'what of the gold kings second Barentain' Zengata asks

'she will fight nothing will stop her' Yukari tells her

'I think you may be right about that' Nagare answers

'no nothing unless' Nagare muses

'we know you like Kuroh we all knew so we have you make it seem like that he likes you and she will turn her back on the kings' Nagare tells him

'I am evil but that's going a little too far' CK says

'I will do it my king' Yukari tells them leaving

'well that will be the final domino down leaving just three broken kings to dispose of' Zengata smiles

With that they turn and stride to set the rest of the plan into motion.

Homra bar

Munakta and Barentain have made their way down the stairs which was difficult but they did it.

'what are you two even doing' Mikoto asks

'coming to help out' Munakta replies swaying on his feet

Mikoto leads him to a chair then sits down in it then pulls the blue king gently onto his lap. Munakta then softens and leans back slightly against Mikoto.

'see we are totally fine' Barentain says sneaking towards the door

'Away from the door' Shiro says guiding her back

'hang on there is green aura in the sky' Anna says

'Yukari no doubt come to finish me I am going' Barentain says moving with surprising speed

'Kuroh come on' She says dragging him to the door

'Fushimi go with them Yata you as, well if you are up to it' Mikoto tells them

'I am' Yata tells him

Then the four of them leave to go meet the only person who they all bear a huge collective grudge against.

'OH all four of you that's a bit much' Yukari sighs

'just you then' Fushimi growls

'well I didn't actually come to fight' Yukari tells them

'then what do you want' Yata asks being supported by Fushimi

'I have a confession to deliver' Yukari tells them

'what oh no' Barentain mumbles

'yes Kuroh I like you and yes is that way' Yukari tells them

'oh no Roren' Kuroh tells her

She turns and looks at all four then hands her sword to Fushimi.

'give my king my regards but I am turning my back on all of you' Barentain tells them

She then walks of one way Yukari back to the green hideout.

'well how are we telling them' Fushimi asks

'I have no idea and I love her no one else' Kuroh sighs taking the sword from Fushimi

They walk back to the bar minus one.

'where is she' Borando asks

'Gone' Yata tells them

They then explain the whole story which sounds really bad.

'go after her' Anna suggests

'I would but no idea where she would go' Kuroh sighs

'plus not to ruin this plan she won't speak to you' Munakta tells him

'she might speak to me' Fushimi tells them

'you' the gold king asks

'well we have become good friends over the last few weeks she might plus a neutral party is better than her king or Kuroh' Fushimi points out

'I Suppose so' Borando agrees

The others all agree to this plan as well.

'one thing where will she be' Fushimi asks

'By the school house where we first met' Borando tells him

Fushimi nods and takes Barentain's sword then heads out by himself to find his friend.

Green camp

'I did it she has turned her back on the kings' Yukari tell them

'Kuroh I am going with didn't take the news well' Zengata asks

'no he didn't' Yukari tells them

'I am sorry for using you like this' Zengata sighs

'it is alright my lady' Yukari tells her

'what is our next move' CK asks

'we wait to see what they do first' Zengata tells them

'is that wise sister' Nagar asks her

'yes it is due to the fact they have no chance' Zengata smiles

With that they go to watch to see what the other kings are going to do and how they are going to cope being at least four vital members down one from each clan if you think about it that way.

At the old school house

Fushimi finally arrives at the old school house where he spots a very dishevelled looking Barentain he checks his watch it has just gone 1pm five long hours have passed since this morning which is less than he thought had passed.

She spots him but won't be able to much damage without her sword.

'there you are' Fushimi sighs sitting next to her on the wall

'what do you want' Barentain asks

'to give you this and to give a message from Kuroh' Fushimi tells her handing over her sword which she takes

Barentain begins to cry Fushimi gives her a hug as a friend as he knows how upset and confused she is.

'what is the message' She sniffles

'well maybe he should give you it in person will you come back with me if not I brought him with me' Fushimi tells her

'you brought him' Barentain asks

'yes he did' Kuroh replies

'I will just be over there in case this turns bad' Fushimi mutters

'Come on speak to me' Kuroh asks

She just glares at him like not going to even happen.

'you know how much I love you' Kuroh tries

No response is given.

'Right I will kill him if that's what you want' Kuroh offers

'well this is going well' Fushimi calls

'shut up you' Barentain answers

'if you are offering then yes kill him or maim him at least' Barentain tells Kuroh

'oh do you forgive me then' Kuroh asks

'no not yet' Barentain tells him

'then would this do' Kuroh asks Kissing her

Barentain wraps her arms around him hugging him. She then pulls away.

'I forgive you' Barentain grins.

'alright then can we get back I think they are going to need us' Fushimi tells them

'why did you bring him' Barentain asks Kuroh

'in case you tried to kill me' Kuroh tells her picking her up

They then walk back well apart from her who is carried by Kuroh.

'I think they got her' Yata says looking out the window

'of course we got her' Kuroh tells them kissing Barentain

'that is the sweetest thing I have ever seen' Anna says

Then he drops her.

'so first you tell me you love me then you drop me' Barentain asks

'sorry' Kuroh sighs

She sighs then stands up shaking her head.

'right what are we doing' Shiro asks

'kill them all' Barentain suggests

'ok any other suggestions' Shiro asks

'I like her idea' Yata tells him

'no killing anyone if we can help it' Shiro says

'oh after what they have done look at Resi, Kusagni, Barentain Fushimi and yata' Mikoto points out

'see he gets me' Barentain tells them

They all just sigh though that's the only plan they actually have at the moment,

With the green king

'well what do we do my lady' Yukari asks

'Kill the girl just to make sure' Zengata tells him

'Kill her' Nagare asks

'she is more trouble than the kings' Zengata points out

'I suppose so then yes kill her' Nagare agrees

'when' Tenkei asks

'tomorrow its late plus we have caused them enough issues for today' Zengata smiles

'alright then my lady' Sukuna tells them

'we need to make sure the other kings are out of action as well' CK tells them

'good get some rest we have an early start' Zengata tells them

With that let's return to the homra bar.

'I will leave you as they will be coming for me' Barentain tells them

'no don't you dare' Kuroh tells her

'If they think I have turned my back on you they will kill me just to make sure I can't return to you think about it' Barentain sighs getting up to leave

'ok wait I shadow you then it means at least you will be safe' Kuroh says

'it can't be you' Shiro points out

'me I will go' Fushimi tells them

'alright then keep her safe' Munakta tells him

'you stay safe Saruhkio' Yata tells him hugging him

'I will' Fushimi tells him braking away and following Barentain out of the door

'on the bright side Fushimi should be able to keep her safe' Mikoto tells them

'ok let's get some rest it's been a long day and I want you out of my bar' Kusagni tells them

'ok we are going' Mikoto says scooping up Munakta

'OK see you tomorrow' Mikoto tells them

They leave with Seri and the rest of sceptre four Homra stays the gold and silver kings also leave hoping the plan they have works.

None of them sleep that night.

The next morning

Fushimi and Barentain.

'so we are just chilling waiting for them to show up' Fushimi asks

'yep that's right' she replies

'right' Fushimi mutters

'this is the best plan we have' Barentain replies

'speaking of plans I will make myself disappear here they come' Fushimi tells her

'Yukari what a pleasant surprise' Barentain tells them drawing her sword

'it took ages to find you' Yukari grumbles

'oh I know you have come to kill me so let's get this over with then' Barentain sighs

Fushimi can only watch as his friend fights for her life and their lives.

'it is not fair Yukari I am injured' Barentain winces

'oh you are still a match for me you are holding back' Yukari notices

'what do I have to fight for anymore' Barentain tells him

Yukari runs at her then she dodges but only slightly to keep up the image of being a deserter to her king. He stabs her then she goes down

Fushimi knows he can't step in to save her not till Yukari is gone.

'Dying or dead you won't be getting any help so our fight is done' Yukari tells the fallen Barentain

Then he walks away leaving her there as soon as he is far enough away Fushimi slips out from his hiding place he pulls off his coat then uses it to stop the blood pumping out of her side.

'Hay you stay with me' Fushimi tells her

'promise me make sure Kuroh knows I love him' Barentain asks

'I promise know come on stay awake' Fushimi tells her picking her up

Then he makes his way back to Sceptre four it's the closest to them at the moment. He talks to her the whole way back to make sure she is still with him.

Munakta is outside waiting for them they knew this is where they would come back to so the king has kept watch for the pair.

'What happened' Munakta asks

'she let this happen' Fushimi tells his captain

'I got her phone Kuroh' Mikoto says appearing

Fushimi covered in blood rushes into the building then grabs the nearest phone Mikoto and Munakta follow closely behind.

'Kuroh you need to get here know' Fushimi tell him

'The plan sort went very south' Fushimi tells him

'Kuroh are you still there' Fushimi asks

No the phone has gone dead he apparently is already on the way then he really cares for Barentain well they all knew that.

A few moments later the front door of sceptre four comes crashing open and Kuroh comes bursting through the door looking around and spotting the blood covered Fushimi.

'where is she' Kuroh pants

'Resi's office' Mikoto tells him holding open the door for him

Kuroh sees his dying girlfriend or maybe dead girlfriend he isn't sure Munakta is by her side.

'is she alive' Kuroh asks looking horrified

'just about thank Fushimi he got her here in time. She is fast asleep' Munakta tells him

Kuroh walks over to Barentain then kneels next to the couch and takes her hand she seems to sense this then mumbles something they can't actually hear.

'what did you say' Kuroh asks

'kill Yukari' Barentain mumbles

'no you are staying here' Kuroh sighs

He leans over and gently kisses her which shuts her up.

'she can stay here as it's the safest place for her right know' Munakta tells him

'or we can move her back home' Borando tells them leaning on the door looking very mad

'how did you even get in' Munakta asks

'I let her in she is Rorens King' Fushimi tells him

'ready I am going to pick you up' Kuroh tells Barentain

'don't drop me this time' She mutters

Kuroh just sighs then pushes himself up then puts an arm behind her and the gently picks her up cradling her close to his chest to keep hold of her.

'Saruhkio' Yata calls

'is that blood yours' Yata asks his husband appearing

'well some of it might be actually' Fushimi admits

Only then do they notice how Fushimi is standing leaning against the door frame propping himself up breathing heavily.

He tries to stand but stumbles Mikoto who is closest catches him with surprising speed.

'it's just my side from the other day' Fushimi explains waving them off

'no Yukari got you as well' Barentain says

'ok he did how did you even know you were down at this point' Fushimi asks

'the blood that was running down your side when you picked me up' She points out

'right you get her home we will deal with Fushimi' Munakta tells them

Kuroh makes sure he has a secure hold on his girlfriend then carries her out of the door followed by the gold king.

Green Kings place

'you look happy' Nagare tells Yukari

'one dying gold second she was still with them I had to deal with Fushimi as well they played us' Yukari tells Them

'I thought they might have done she would never turn her back not for long on them they are all she has' Zengata says

'what do we do then my lady' Sukuna asks

'we carry out the plan we kill the kings and find better kings to take their place they are too stuck in their ways to change and join us so we kill the four maybe three if we let Anna live' Zengata tells them

'that still leaves the entire of homra and Sceptre four to get rid of' CK points out

'the dominos are in motion I think Yata is down, Barentain is down, Fushimi is down and the blue king is down we already established Kusagni will likely fight still to protect Anna, Mikoto will fight to Protect Munakta and Kuroh to protect Barentain and Shiro' Zengata tells him

'that means that we have to take down the gold king and make sure those four actually die this time' Tenkei tells them

'we know that we need to separate them somehow trap them maybe in the rubble of the old hideout' Nagare suggests

'good idea brother we trap Sceptre four there then they are out of the way what about homra though' Zengata muses

'without Kusagni they won't be much use so we kill him' Zengata tells them.

Then she turns to them looks at them then smiles like she knows how she is going to kill them all. She means war they need to go and they need to go soon and they need to find where the slates are reforming.

Back at the gold kings house

'wrong door that's the bathroom' Borando tells Kuroh

He finally gets the right door and carries her inside then tucks her into her bed laying her sword on her desk. Kuroh actually is broken a bit by what has happened he has never liked a girl before then he finds the most reckless insane one that throws herself into danger at every opportunity she should be in the red clan but her she is in the gold clan.

He sighs then walks back over to the bed then lays down next to her wrapping his arms around her knowing he has to stop her doing this to herself of she will push herself to far.

'I love you more than anything' Kuroh tells Barentain

'I love you so much' Barentain tells him

Then they fall asleep curled up with each other.

Back at Sceptre four

'Saruhkio we need to look' Yata tells him

'I am fine' Fushimi tells him wincing

'if you love me you will let us look' Yata tells him

Fushimi just sighs he knows he won't win this argument so he gives in and lets Yata wrap an arm around him then lets him lead him into Munakta's office.

Yata lowers him into a chair then kisses him gently.

'I can't tell what is your blood and what's not' yata sighs

'get him home' Munakta tells him

'alright then' yata says

Mikoto picks up Fushimi and carries him outside to the car then hands Yata the keys.

'don't scratch it Resi will kill us all' Mikoto warns

Yata sighs then helps get Fushimi into the car. As soon as he in he jumps in and floors the car.

They finally get back to their flat an yata sort of half drags half carries his husband in side as no offence he is taller and heavier than Yata.

'Saruhkio stay with me' Yata tell him

'I won't be going anywhere I promise' Fushimi groans

Yata carefully lies Fushimi down the bathroom as it's the easiest place to clean all the blood out of. Plus, Fushimi sort of is covered in the blood.

Yata carefully helps Fushimi out of his clothes (not in that way) then runs him a bath. Fushimi by this point doesn't care when Yata helps him into the bath well they are married.

'you have so many scars' Yata tells Fushimi

'Hazards of the job' Fushimi sighs

Yata just sighs then leans over to kiss him then Fushimi pulls him into the bath fully clothed. Yata just smiles then kisses Fushimi.

Then the doorbell rings who on earth could it be and know Fushimi thinks.

'right you're not even dressed and I am soaking wet' Yata says

Fushimi pushes himself up and grabs a towel black it might not show the blood as much he thinks.

'your tattoo is showing' Yata tells him

'never mind that I better go see who that is' Fushimi groans padding across the floor to the door.

He gets to the front door.

'who is it' Fushimi asks

'Mikoto' Mikoto tells him

'what do you need' Fushimi asks

'I came to give you this back' Mikoto tells him handing him his coat

'ok I am just going to leave know and pretend I did not see you in a towel or Yata sneaking across the hall soaking wet' Mikoto tells them backing out of the door

'I really hope he keeps his mouth shut' Yata sighs drying himself

Yata then tends to Fushimi's injures tutting and sighing every time he finds another scar. When he has finally finished he kisses Fushimi pushing him onto his back kissing him.

'I just want to lie with you' Yata says shrugging of his damp clothing

'you know we have a bed' Fushimi tells him getting up

'I suppose we do' yata Agrees

'Then why don't we maybe use it' Fushimi tells him picking him up

Yata is thinking finally some alone time with Fushimi.

They get into the bedroom and fushimi puts yata on the bed then lies down next to him.

'Saruhkio wake up' Yata tells him

'I am awake' Fushimi mumbles

'just sleep' Yata says snuggling into him

'I am not tired any more' Fushimi chuckles

'oh alright then' Yata replies pushing Fushimi onto his back

Yata kisses Fushimi using one hand to pull off the only thing Fushimi is wearing a thin towel then moves down Fushimi's body stopping to look up at Fushimi who simply nods.

'go on Misaki' Fushimi tells him

Yata just smiles then moves down between Fushimi's legs and takes Fushimi's cock in his mouth taking in every inch of him while Fushimi arches his back in pure ecstasy.

When Yata pulls away he moves back up then tugs of his Boxers with one hand. Fushimi sneaks a hand between Yata's legs and pumps Yata's cock with one hand the other tweaking one of Yata's nipples.

'Saruhkio' Yata cries out

'what Misaki' Fushimi sing songs

Yata doesn't answer instead he grabs Fushimi's cock giving it a hard squeeze then Fushimi moans a deep guttural moan and let's go of Yata who is busy sucking at his neck.

Yata then let's go then pulls away Fushimi rolls knowing what they both want more than anything is to feel each other, Yata pushes Fushimi onto all fours face pressed into the pillow. Then Fushimi feels something inside of him and cries out.

'Shush Monkey it's alright' Yata tells him

Fushimi realises Yata is opening him up with his fingers making sure he will enjoy himself as much as Yata is. Slowly yata retracts his fingers the pressure easing though Fushimi knows what is to happen next.

Yata pushes him self-inside of Fushimi who screams with the pleasure of Yata's cock inside of him. Yata begins to pump inside of him each thrust going deeper and becoming harder as Fushimi tightens around Yata. The slick noise from Yata's thrusts echo around the room as do the moans of the pair of them.

'more Misaki' Fushimi begs

Yata pushes in as deep as he can then he feels a vibration through his cock which travels through his whole body and he feels Fushimi groan.

Fushimi screams then as he finds his release Yata keeps thrusting and pumping inside of Fushimi then soon finds his release as well crying out as his seed floods into Fushimi who's back is arched in pure pleasure as he takes all of Yata.

Finally finished Yata gently pulls out then rolls Fushimi over who is slick with sweat panting heavily.

'how was that monkey' Yata asks

'the best' Fushimi pants

Then he rolls over and falls asleep. They fall asleep bodies entwined.

Green kings

Well they are all fast asleep waiting to make their move on the other kings.

Back at Munakta's office

'Mikoto are you alright' Munakta asks as he comes stumbling in

'no and you used my first name' Mikoto replies

'well you know since we are engaged maybe it's time to stop being so formal' Munakta replies

'I also don't care what happened' Munakta tells him

Mikoto gets the hint and grabs the blue king around the waist grinding against him as he pushes him to the wall.

'hang on won't they hear' Mikoto asks

'oh I sent them all home' Munakta chuckles

Mikoto smiles using one hand to push Munakta's coat off which drops to the ground with aloud thunk noise. Mikoto kisses the blue king pushing into him.

His deft fingers unbutton Munakta's shirt leaving his bare chest exposed then he pulls away then moves to his chest sucking on Munakta's already hard nipples the blue king screams almost with the pleasure.

He pulls away and shrugs of his shirt and coat then picks the blue king up and lays him on top of them. Mikoto moves his way down Munakta's body pausing only to undo the kings belt and trousers

He quickly pulls them down freeing Munakta's already stiff cock. He grins then looks at the blue king as he puts his head between Munakta's legs

'Suoh' Munakta manages panting already

'I will take care of you' Mikoto tells him

Then he takes the blue kings cock into his mouth first just the head then all of it the blue king cries out in exaltation and pleasure. Mikoto moves down the length of Munakta's cock just taking the head and lavishing all his attention on the slit at the head of his cock.

'I am going to come' Munakta pants

'we don't want that' Mikoto chuckles moving back up to straddle the blue kings' chest

Munakta uses one shaking hand to undo Mikotos trousers Mikoto rolls of him and pushes both his trousers and boxers down in one swift move.

Then Mikoto gently rolls the king onto his front so he can carry out what he really wants to do.

Somewhere in the confusion Munakta has lost his glasses and when Mikoto sees those violet eyes his heart skips a beat.

'I want you Suoh' Munakta tells him

Mikoto pushes one finger into Munakta's anus casing the king to cry out then followed by another finger twisting and opening up the king to allow him passage his other hands sneaks between the king's legs pumping his cock.

Finally, Mikoto retracts his fingers from inside the king then wets his cock then places against Munakta's entrance

'may I' Mikoto asks

'of course' Munakta says crying out as Mikoto pushes in

Mikoto thrust with all his might revelling in all the sounds Munakta makes as no one else will her him like this a deep moan as Mikoto pushes deeper the whimpers and moans because he can't speak anymore.

He feels Munakta tighten against him sucking then hears a deep guttural scream as Munakta comes crying out tears pouring down his face.

Mikoto pushes himself as far as he can the soon after he finds his release crying out like he didn't think he could.

He gently pulls out of the king then rolls Munakta on to his back.

'that was amazing' Munakta pants

'I am glad' Mikoto tells him covering the king with his coat

'tired know' Munakta yawns snuggling into Mikoto

Mikoto wraps his arms around the king and they fall asleep like this.

The next day

Gold king's house

'why are you in my bed' Barentain asks

'I am your boyfriend' Kuroh tells her

'had a rough couple of days sorry' Barentain replies coughing

'Come on let's get you some breakfast' Kuroh suggests

'Sure' she smiles

Kuroh picks her up then carries her to the kitchen where her King is waiting already.

'sleep well' Borando asks

'yes I did' Barentain replies

Kuroh makes them pancakes for breakfast but Barentain hardly eats anything she coughs again blood coming out of her mouth.

'Roren' Kuroh cries out

Barentain passes out leaning on Kuroh.

Back at Sceptre four

'Resi wake up' Mikoto tells him

'what happened where am I' Munakta asks

'in your office' Mikoto reminds him

'I didn't dream it then' Munakta asks

Before he can reply Seri walks in poor woman.

'Captain?' Seri squeaks

'sorry for my current state what is it' Munakta asks her

'Barentain she is Dying' Seri tells them

'let me get dressed then I will be with you' Munakta tells her then Seri runs out

'dying Kuroh is going to be heartbroken' Mikoto says pulling on his Trousers

Munakta struggles into his clothes wincing as he shrugs on his coat.

'did I hurt you that much' Mikoto asks

'no just have been stabbed remember' Munakta tells him

Soon they re-join sceptre four. Fushimi comes running through the door hair sticking up in every direction.

'what happed to Seri' Fushimi asks

'later we need to hold together for Kuroh and the gold king' Munakta tell him

'what happened' Mikoto asks

'she started coughing up blood apparently' Seri replies

'we need to move' Munakta says shuffling off.

They make their way to the hospital by the time they get their Homra and the others are already there.

'we all love her' Shiro tells them

'she is the bravest one of us' Borando sighs being hugged by Neko

'she has to come through this' Kuroh mutters

The nurse comes through.

'she will live' the nurse tells them

'Kuroh you go in on your own first' The gold king tells him

Kuroh thanks her then goes through to Barentain's room she smiles weakly when he walks in.

'Hay you' Kuroh smiles back

She holds her arms out then Kuroh hugs her crying into her shoulder shaking.

'Kuroh' She mutters

'you are an idiot' Kuroh says his voice muffled

'kiss me' she asks

Kuroh moves then kisses her as the others walk into the room.

'I can fight' Barentain says wincing

'no way is you' Kuroh tells her sitting on the bed an arm around her

'What happened to you two' Shiro asks Munakta and Fushimi

'Nothing' Fushimi says to quickly looking at Yata

'Oh my lord you did it both pairs of you' Kusagni says looking shocked

Barentain is laughing so hard she thinks she will rip her stiches out.

'sorry' Barentain chuckles

Fushimi just looks at his boss like oh my lord. Barentain whispers something to Kuroh who just looks like no.

'yes we did do it as you put it' Mikoto says

'Why is she laughing' Fushimi asks

'know we know why the pair of you are walking funny' Barentain giggles wincing

'how did I even meet you' Kuroh sighs

'it is a good thing we love you' Munakta smiles

She smiles her most brilliant smile.

Let's go see the green king

'I think we have done it' Zengata smiles

'yes nothing will stop us know' Nagare smiles

'the kings are alive' Tenkei points out

'not for long' Zengata smiles

'we lead the blue king away with Mikoto' Nagare explains

'we will get right on that' CK grins

The Grey, Colourless kings and Yukari and Sukuna leave.

Zengata smiles broadly her plan is finally in motion.

Back at the hospital

The others have taken their leave one by one. Kuroh is finishing the papers to release Barentain who smiles when he comes back and picks her up.

'no fighting for you' Borando warns

'I know' Barentain sighs

'every time you never listen' Kuroh tells her carrying her towards home out of the doors.

She just smiles she has a plan.

With Mikoto and Munakta

'Grey king' Munakta says

'we take one day off' Mikoto groans

'I know they really are upping their game' Munakta sighs

'oh hello' Yukari smiles

'oh stop that façade' Mikoto growls

'oh Munakta you don't look well' Tenkei tells him

'no you don't' CK agrees

'two kings'' Mikoto gasps

'the others will never get her in time' Munakta sighs drawing his sword

'Know' Tenkei suggests

He shoots at Munakta who as wounded as he is two slow the bullet grazes his scalp. Mikoto rushes for him but CK knocks him out from behind, Job well done they think.

Until they see the gold Damocles in the sky and a very familiar figure who should be dead hobbling towards them.

'go' Tenkei yells grabbing Mikoto

They run leaving the blue king behind on the ground.

'Shit to late' Kuroh says

'Kuroh you swore' Barentain says shocked

'Never mind Munakta' Borando says

Kuroh picks up the blue king then they make their way to the homra bar as its closest to them Kusagni may complain but never mind.

Homra bar

'what happened We saw you 20 mins ago' Yata asks

'I think they got Mikoto, Munakta is hurt' Barentain sighs

'are you sure you are not the king' Kuroh asks

'you figured it at long last I am the true gold king I passed my power over to Erika' Barentain tells them

'you are the gold king' Yata asks

'the king is right there I gave her my title' Barentain replies

'We could hand your power back to you it is time old friend' Borando tells her

'I suppose so' Barentain agrees looking un happy

'what did I just here' Munakta asks

'gold king is actually Barentain' Seri tells him

'makes sense ow my head' Munakta groans

'they have Mikoto' Munakta says wincing

'we will get him back but let's switch the kings back' Fushimi suggests

'how the heck does you do even do that' Kusagni asks

'come and watch' Barentain says

Borando calls up the sword then they recite some words then take each other's hands then a flash of gold light and both of them are on the ground the sword now above Barentain's head.

'Long live the gold king' Borando says kneeling

'know to get Mikoto back' Barentain smiles

'still you are the king' Shiro asks

'makes sense why she truly came back to switch her powers over but the powers never left her' Munakta explains

'aye Captain Munakta' She agrees

'when did you turn into a pirate' Kuroh asks

She just looks at him like I don't know.

They turn to plan to save Mikoto.

Green king's old hideout

'she is the king' Zengata figures out

'who would that be' Tenkei asks

'Barentain' Zengata tells them

'would make sense why we can never get rid of her' Yukari growls

'you took on the gold king that's impressive' CK tells him

'well who knew' Mikoto mumbles

'oh shut up' Tenkei says pistol whipping him and knocking him back out

'we do want him alive' Sukuna points out

'alright put him down here' Zengata tells them

They put down the former red king he will be found but they will be waiting to detonate the explosives to trap the king and Mikoto sneaky but it will work.

'let's go and call a king' Zengata smiles

She steps outside and opens her phone.

'oh hello' She chuckles

'you want him you know where' She tells him

'no back up' She snaps

'alright see you soon' Zengata tells him

She smiles then turns to face the day.

Back at homra

'no you can't go it a trap and I bet she knows about _me'_ Barentain tells him

'oh I have to me alone gives you three kings time to mount an attack you are a good king's all of you I trust in you plus I love Mikoto with all my heart and I am not about to let him die for me' Munakta replies

'alright then Captain' Seri sighs

'Fushimi this once you are in charge' Munakta tells him

'I will do a good job' Fushimi tells him

The blue king turns to leave them maybe for the last time they don't know if they will see him or Mikoto again they just have to prey that this plan which is awful actually works.

Back with the green clan

'he should have been here by know' CK mutters

'oh look here he comes' Tenkei says

'hello Munakta' Zengata smiles

He walks straight past them into the entrance of the old green hideout. Then and only then he Looks at them. Then speaks.

'if he is dead or if I die the other king's will rain down on you' Munakta says walking to his death or maybe death

He walks inside then then detonate the device sealing the pair in. They had to do this but know Zengata is not so sure any more. She walks away thinking maybe this was wrong.

Inside

'Resi oh no' Mikoto says the blue king is gone

Mikoto sits next to his know dead fiancé knowing they will never get out of this unless the kings work with each other he came back if all seven if there is another blue king that is could bring him back.

Homra

'Resi is gone' Anna cries

They all stand there a new king needs to be chosen and soon.

'I will take up the mantle of blue king' Fushimi tells them

'Alright then seven kings still in play' Barentain replies crying

'Kuroh look after her' Shiro tells him

'no I have to fight' Barentain replies

A knock on the door startles then Barentain draws her sword which is automatic she is the king. Seri daws hers to protect Fushimi as well.

'wow guy's way to welcome me back' Tatara tells them

'Tatara what the actual FUCK' Kusagni yells

'where is Mikoto and why are they here' Tatara asks

'we have bad news Mikoto maybe dead and Munakta is dead Fushimi is the new blue king' Yata tells him

'who is she' Tatara asks looking at Barentain

'Roren Barentain the gold and second king' Barentain bows

'we need to finish the other kings' Shiro tells him

'silver king as well why is Anna king' Tatara asks

'explain later' Barentain tells him

They leave dragging Tatara behind them who is like where the heck are we going.

The gold king can barely walk he notes but she is still going.

They arrive at the old green hideout no sign of the green clan but plenty of new Rubble.

Fushimi uses his new power to blast aside some of the debris the gold red and silver also help.

'wow you have really changed all of you' Tatara says

'Kuroh' Barentain mutters

Kuroh walks up to the king and understands he takes her sword the others step back.

The gold king blast the rubble apart with one hit. She smiles dusts herself down then takes her sword back and uses her aura to illuminate the dark hallway.

'show off' Fushimi tells her

'no just my power works in weird ways' She replies

The silver king takes the lead followed by the gold, blue and Kuroh.

'Anna you stay out here with Kusagni' Shiro tells her

'I will' Anna replies

The kings make their way down to a large chamber I which they see the fallen blue king and Mikoto.

The gold king crumples Kuroh catches her holding her shaking body close to him knowing how mad and grieved she actually is.

'Mikoto I am so sorry' Fushimi tells him

'hay it's not your fault he was such an idiot' Mikoto tells him

'hang on let me try something I am not promising anything Mikoto' Barentain tells him

'she is the true gold king' Shiro tells him

'who expected that twist then' Mikoto asks

'Not dead dying' She muses

'what are you doing' Mikoto asks

Barentain just raises an eyebrow then uses her aura to restart Munakta's heart which results her being thrown across the room but when he coughs she grins.

'it worked yes add that to my power list' She smile

'what was that that was new and what do you mean power list' Shiro tells her

'you mean you didn't even know if that was going to work' Kuroh asks

'no wondered if it might re start his heart also if he suffers any sort of side effects I apologise but better than him being dead oh I like to test my self Shiro and document the success and failures of my powers' Barentain says proving why she is king

'and he is the king again' Fushimi notes as the blue Damocles appears above Munakta's head

Munakta coughs again Mikoto rolls him over just in time as he throws up all over the ground looking like he might pass out.

'who shocked me' He groans shaking

'sorry that was me' Barentain tells him

'I got you' Mikoto tells him picking him up

'oh an old friend is also outside to see you' Shiro tells them

Mikoto looks like who on earth could that be who else could be back with them walking the earth once more no only one person it could be Tatara.

'Tatara is back' Mikoto asks

'hum yes he is and apparently very confused' Fushimi tells him

Then they follow Barentain out of the god awful place into the fresh air hang on it's dark it was light when they went in.

'you were in there nearly 30 mins' Seri tells them

'the captain is alive you can thank Barentain' Fushimi tells her

'yes I am king again' Munakta groans

Barentain takes this opportunity to collapse to the ground helping Munakta out took more out of her than she first thought.

'Roren hay stay with me' Kuroh tells her

'just tired' She yawns

'no you have pushed yourself to the limit' Kuroh replies

Mikoto then interrupts.

'Tatara Totsuka' Mikoto calls

'should we tell him' Munakta mumbles

'hay why is you carrying him and what is yata doing to Fushimi' Tatara asks

'We got married' Yata tells him

The look on Tatara's face is like what did I just hear.

'that answers that but what about you two' Tatara asks

'we are engaged' Mikoto replies

'oh my lord you face' Barentain giggles

'ignore her she is over tired' Kuroh says kissing her to shut her up

'anyone else?' Tatara asks

'me and Seri' Kusagni tells him

'ok I give up' He sighs

Kuroh has vanished by this point with the gold king and Borando.

'where did he go' Shiro asks getting a text

'gone home with them Roren passed out while you were arguing see you, tomorrow' Kuroh

'that is that then' Shiro sighs

'we better get some rest as well' Mikoto suggests

They then go their separate ways to their separate houses. Their minds still figuring out what actually happened today it was very weird.

Soon they are all home safe and sound.

The next morning.

The green hide out.

'the plan did it work' Nagare asks

'no the other king's saved them the true gold king has more power than we thought she did as well she saved Munakta' Zengata sighs

'we need to take her out' Tenkei suggests

'I vote on that' Yukari says

'so do I' Sukuna agrees

'yes I know we have to but she is to powerful even for a king what keeps her going it's not just Kuroh something else is keeping her going but what?' Zengata asks

'the rest of them that is what all she cares about is being their protector' Nagare tells her

'we can't kill them all well we can but that would be difficult to carry out as there are an awful lot of them to kill if we go with that plan' Zengata replies

'or we kill Borando she is her best friend that would break the king' Zengata sing songs

'oh wow you are happy' Tenkei tells her

'mad I think not happy' Yukari tells him

'we meet them a noon let them know' Zengata tells them

They then leave to give the message to the other clans.

Homra

'Tenkei what do you want' Kusagni growls

'to give you a message from our king' Tenkei replies

'what is it' Anna asks

'noon the final fight to decide the fate of the kings' Tenkei tells her

'where' Anna asks already knowing the dreaded answer to this

'the normal place' Tenkei replies

'we will be their' Anna tells him

Tenkei bows then leaves them to their own devices 4 hours to go till the balance of the world they live in is made or broken. Seven kings seven fates that are tied seven kings for seven colours he thinks.

The gold kings house

A knock on the door sends the true gold king running towards it knocking over a vase as she passes it.

'careful' Kuroh yells

'My house not yours's I just let you live here' Barentain tells him

She gets to the door then grabs a sword when she sees who it is at the door Yukari why could he be here of all places at 8 am in the morning.

She opens the door slightly then draws the sword holding it at his throat then fully opens up the door.

'what do you want' She snarls

'who is it' Kuroh asks

'Yukari' Barentain tells him

'I am here with a message noon the normal place to decide the fates of the seven kings and since you are the true gold king my job to inform you of this' Yukari tells her

'we will be their me and my second alongside Kuroh of course' She replies

'alright then I look forwards to seeing you then gold king' Yukari smiles

'are you sure that was wise' Kuroh asks her

'no but I happen to be the only option we have the other kings will be being informed of this development and so my duty as one of the seven is to fight and you serve one of the seven so it is your duty to fight alongside your king' Barentain tells him

'you really are a king then' Kuroh sighs

'My skills are yours my lady I will fight alongside you in this last battle' Borando tells her

'four hours' Kuroh tells her

'to the homra bar then my friend and second and my friend and Boyfriend' Barentain tells them

'of course my lady' Borando tells her

They then leave towards the bar as they need to plan what they are going to do as they need to fight and win.

Shiro's flat

'what do you want' Shiro asks CK

'to tell you to meet at noon where we normally do to carry out the final battle normal place all seven king should be their it will be interesting' CK tells him

'mew I don't like you' Neko tells him

'oh my little strain I am not scared of you' CK chuckles before leaving

'We have to get to homra come on neko' Shiro Tells her

They follow each other to the homra bar this leaves one clan left to talk to and she wants to go see him herself of course he is the blue king so she needs to deal with him in person.

Sceptre four

Munakta is getting worse with every moment that passes he can barely stand up but he is still pushing himself to the limit of his powers which is killing him.

'Zengata at the door for you' Seri tells him

'I got you' Mikoto tell the king

Munakta allows Mikoto to support him to the door everyone gives them space to get through this for the king is a struggle and they know that he wants to do this himself.

'Zengata what do you want from me' Munakta winces

'you have already done enough damage' Mikoto tells her

'maybe I have maybe not but I came to tell you in person noon today where we normally meet battle for the control of Tokyo and for the slates' Zengata tells them

'we will meet you then' Munakta sighs he has no choice

'alright see you in 3 and a half hours' Zengata tells them leaving

As soon as she is gone Munakta collapses in Mikotos arms.

'Resi you are not going anywhere' Mikoto tells him

'Try and stop me' Munakta tells him

'fine then to the bar' Mikoto sighs

'to the bar' Munakta agrees

Then they leave flanked by sceptre four.

At the homra bar

'gold king' Tatara calls

'I have a name it is Roren Barentain' Barentain tells him

'can I call you by your first name or your last' Tatara asks

'I like you but still I am a king only Kuroh gets to call me by my first name so second' Barentain tells him

'alright then who are we missing' Anna asks

'Shiro and Munakta' Kusagni replies

'please let me have a drink I know it's only 8:30am but I was woken up by Yukari' The gold king shudders

'oh that must have been as awful as waking up to the colourless king' Shiro says hugging her

'hay boss' Kuroh tells him

'Only Resi and Mikoto missing' Anna says

'after last night' Shiro says

'here take this' Kusagni tells the gold king handing her a whole bottle of blueberry vodka

'you think I will need all of this' Barentain asks

'yep I think you might do' Kusagni tells her

Then a crash as the door opens them startles them all the gold king has vodka in one hand a sword in the other like I can drink and still kill you.

'really Roren' Mikoto asks

'never call me by THAT NAME ONLY KUROH IS ALLOWED TO' She yells

'calm down' Kuroh says disarming her

She glares then hugs him. She loves Kuroh so he gets away with it.

'what is the deal with those two' Tatara asks

'they are sort of somehow dating it is beyond us' Shiro tells him

'Resi sit down' Mikoto tells him guiding him to a chair

'anyone else get a rude wakeup call' Munakta asks

'Yukari woke me up' Barentain says swigging the vodka out of the bottle like fuck this shit I need to get drunk before facing him

'no more' Kuroh tells her taking the bottle

'We ended up with Tenkei' Anna tells them

'oh that isn't as bad I suppose maybe she sent him as it was you Anna' Shiro tells her

'I think you may have been right about that' Anna replies

'we had the colourless king' Neko mews

'WE had Zengata herself wake us up' Fushimi tells them

'she saw how bad Resi is' Mikoto says worried

'I will be fine the gold king isn't in a great way' Munakta replies

'me I am fine a tad drunk but fine' Barentain hiccups

'that is a window not a door' Kuroh tells her

'right give me that' Kuroh tells her taking the bottle away from the king

'what did I do this time' Barentain asks

'got drunk and we have our match to the death in three hours only three' Borando tells her

'hay no offence Munakta looks half dead so drunk is a step up' Barentain argues

'Be nice to Resi' Mikoto warns

'That is her being nice' Kuroh tells him

'stop arguing we have enough to deal with what is she even doing' Mikoto asks

'someone is outside' Barentain tells them

'how do you even know that' Fushimi asks

'SHUSH' she hisses getting up to go to the door

She opens the door to see Yata. She draws her sword.

'get that sword out of my face' Yata tells her

'where were you' Fushimi asks

'out getting your sword stupid you left it at home' Yata tells him handing it over

'oh I wondered where that had gone' Fushimi mutters

'alright we are all here then' Tatara sighs

'still weird that you are back you know Mikoto ok, even the grey and green kings but you not so much' Kusagni tells him

'never mind that what Is the plan' Mikoto asks

'we don't have one' Anna tells him

'so we are going to go to our deaths with no plan what so ever ok good glad to have clarified that issue' Fushimi sighs

'maybe we don't need one actually' Barentain smiles

'what do you mean by that oh no you don't me' Kuroh asks her

'yes I mean that' Barentain replies

'what is she talking about some of us are not in the loop you know she only ever tells you things Kuroh not us and we have less than 3 hours till we go to our deaths we all know most of us are likely going to die so if you have some vague idea that might prevent that do pray tell us' Munakta tells them

'we send us the kings to meet them we take out clans of course but we four kings head in first to try and talk some sense into the three other kings then if that doesn't work then we attack and fight for the city we may die but we die fighting rather than doing nothing I am sure when I say this you will all stand with us I won't force you to however' Barentain tells them she then salutes

'I stand with you my king I will fight and fall by your side' Borando tells her

'ah why the hell not I stand by you Resi' Mikoto tells him

'I stand by your side as well Captain' Seri tells him

'me as well' Fushimi agrees

'we all stand by our king Anna so we will fight till the bitter end' Kusagni tells her

'I may no longer be part of a clan but you are my friends so I will stand by all four of you' Tatara tells them

'I will fight alongside you as well I serve on king and love another so I better come along to keep you out of trouble the pair of you' Kuroh tells the gold and silver kings

'mew I will fight as well' Neko tells them

'that seems to be everyone then thank you we would not win without you' Barentain tells them

'no wonder you are the gold king' Munakta tells her

'what do you mean' Barentain asks

'well you might act immature but underneath you are a true leader' Munakta tells her

'thank you I try my best you know it was hard for me not having my powers but harder having them back' Barentain tells him

'I understand that' Munakta replies

She smiles a rare smile then she walks off to go see Kuroh who has vanished.

'do you really think we have a chance to win this' Mikoto asks

'no idea but with her maybe we have no idea the extent of her powers none at all' Munakta replies

The look at each other for a moment then Mikoto leans in and Kisses Munakta who tenses then softens in Mikotos arms like score. The others just sigh but Tatara just looks like oh my lord it was all true not made better by Yata hugging Fushimi.

Let's leave this happy ish scene and let's go to the green hide out where they are planning for war even Nagare is going to make an appearance for this final battle of the seven kings.

'seven kings with seven fates with seven kings for seven Colours well I sort of don't have a colour but any way you get my point my lady' CK tells her

'yes I do get what you mean I suppose about the fact seven of us kings fighting to the very end three vs four though the state of two of their kings well they won't be much use I suppose though we have no idea on the extent on the true gold king's powers' Zengata points out

'on the Brightside this time dear sister I will be joining you which they will not be expecting so we have the advantage of surprise on that score so even if she has great powers we will be able to stop her' Nagare tells his sister

'yes we will be able to I am still shocked she is the true gold king it makes sense but it means she knows how to give her powers to someone else which worries me' Zengata tells them

'yes who is facing whom my lady as we need a plan to combat them as they each have different strengths and last time it went wrong for us maybe if we switch who we fight with it might work better than it did last time just a suggestion' Tenkei tells her

'no you are right of course I have been thinking Tenkei I want you to take on the gold king as you have been a king the longest so you take her on. CK silver king still due to the fact you are the only one of us who even has a vague chance with him as he can't be killed. Yukari the red king is yours do not kill her I want her alive as she can still be turned over to our side. I will take on Munakta the blue king myself he has caused me enough trouble and I want to slay him with my own hand and I will also slay Mikoto as well. Sukuna you may do what you wish to Fushimi and Yata as they need to be killed as well' Zengata tells them

'yes my lady I will take the young king on she may be the second king but she has no clue how to use her powers she is not as strong as she appears I will kill Kuroh first then deal with her his loss will destroy her. She cares only for him and her best friend she treats everything else with reckless abandon' Tenkei tells his king

'oh I know she dose and that is what we must hope for this time as she won't break or change what she is easily she is too suborn' Zengata smiles

'I will take on the silver king however he is immortal so we can't kill only capture him so we may have to resort to taking out that strain he cares so deeply for with her out of the way he will break and likely be consumed by grief allowing me to capture him as even if we can't turn him we can keep him here with us at least until we figure out what to actually do with him I suppose but still I will find a way to get rid of him somehow once and for all' CK tells her

'then Yukari you know your role do not kill the red king she is the only one of the four I truly want alive the others including the blue king who I will slay myself need to be disposed of they are more trouble than they are actually worth I am not sure how a single one of them was or why there were chosen as kings apart from maybe the silver king as he is the reason kings exist at all is suppose we have him to thank for being who we are today' Zengata chuckles drily smiling coldly

'I agree dear sister while I may no longer be king while I was I had to thank him for my life I suppose' Nagare tells her

'indeed brother' Zengata tells him

With that she turns to go and oversee the final preparations for the final assault on the first four kings this is a battle that they need to win the other kings shouldn't stand a chance being inexperienced injured or otherwise broken by the events of the last two weeks it has been a long journey for them all a journey that ends at noon today. She smiles then goes to plan for war.

Back at the homra bar

'time to go its 11:30' Barentain tells them

'is it already that time it seems to have flown by on what could be our last day on earth' Fushimi tells her

'Never forget I love you Saruhkio' Yata tells him

'still weird' Tatara says

'not as weird as those two though' he continues looking at Mikoto and Munakta

'oh we forgot to tell you one couple' Fushimi grins at Seri

'what do you mean by that' Seri asks

'oh no you mean Seri and Kusagni don't you know that can't be it oh it is isn't it' Tatara mutters

'yes he does know let's get going or we will be late to our deaths' Barentain tells him grabbing her sword from the side looking like I will run your stupid asses' trough myself

'Calm down deep breaths' Kuroh tells her

'this is her calm' Munakta says going through the door

'no in order of the kings' Shiro tells him

They then leave the silver king flanked by Kuroh and Neko first the gold flanked by Borando second then Anna the red king followed by the whole of homra then Munakta flanked by Mikoto and Sceptre four. The four Damocles above their heads they all are thinking the same.

They arrive before the Green, Grey and Colourless kings which throws them off as they thought they would arrive first the gold king is watching as she thinks something is off. Something is way off she isn't sure what.

'Oh you made it' Nagare tells them

That would be what is off he is hear no this shouldn't be possible how the heck is he here part of the kings wants to run and hide far away but part of them knows that they have to stay and stand their ground to defeat the king's and apparently the ex-green king as well which was not part of the plan at all which throws all the gold kings ideas out of the window.

The gold king walks forwards her eyes flashing in the light she looks like she means business she stands up to her entire 5ft 3 height before finding her voice then speaks.

'I the second king address you the last three kings in effort to stop this fight as we can settle this through words rather than through violence' Barentain tells them

'you know she might actually be start acting like a king' Munakta muses

'why thank you any way what do you say' Barentain asks

'no we will fight this out and which of the kings that still stand when this is over may make the choices that shape the future of both the king and the slates' Zengata tells her

'I tried to be reasonable but if this is how you want to go then fine I have no choice in the matter but to fight you in fact WE have no choice but to fight you as we want to keep the world balanced' Barentain sighs drawing her sword.

'I stand with you my king' Borando tells her holding a war fan in each hand

'alright then who else stands with us' Barentain asks

'men draw your swords' Munakta tells them

Sceptre four then draw their swords one by one including Seri and Fushimi who salutes the gold king with one hand.

'we stand with you Roren' Shiro tells her

'fine call we whatever you like I give up' Barentain sighs

'Homra and I stand with you' Anna tells her

'I will as well I reckon I haven't got choice' Mikoto tells her

'I stand with the kings' Tatara tells them

'alright then time to dance' Zengata smiles

Seven swords then appear in the sky they are used to it but it is still weird having seven kings in one place though.

'my dear gold king' Tenkei tells her

'oh really you' Barentain scoffs

She lunges for the grey king who uses this fog to block her view however she slices straight through it with no difficulty what so ever she has more power than they know.

'oh my you are as strong as the last gold king if not more so' Tenkei tells her

'why thank you' Barentain smiles

She continues to block bullets as they dance across the battle field parrying blows with each other.

'well she is stronger than we thought' Zengata sighs

'you are meant to be fighting me' Munakta reminds her

'I know' Zengata replies throwing her full aura at the king

'Resi be careful' Mikoto tells him fighting Nagare

'I am' Munakta snaps

Across the field of battle

The silver and CK are locked in battle neither of them are getting very far.

'well this won't get far' Shiro sighs

'well maybe' CK grins turning his attention to Neko

He blasts Neko across the street.

'oh know I am mad' Shiro yells throwing CK across the street knocking him of his feet

Then he moves across the field after him looking very pissed off.

'one way to piss of shiro' Fushimi tells Yata

'yes one way to piss me off is to send this brat after us' yata says glaring at Sukuna

'mind out the way' Barentain yells throwing the grey king in front of them

'wow you work fast' Fushimi tells her

'thank you' She replies throwing the grey king further just to make sure he is out

'what the heck already' Zengata cries

'I will go give Anna a hand' Barentain tells them running towards the Red king

'Roren' Anna calls

'get away from her you like twice her age Yukari' Barentain tuts

'thank you' Anna tells her

'no problem Anna let's take him out together' Barentain smiles

'she is awesome' Tatara tells Kuroh as the fight Jungle minions

'yea she is' Kuroh smiles

Back with the green king and brother

'Resi you won't last much longer' Zengata tells him

The blue king is already on one knee.

'get away from him' Mikoto yells tossing Nagare aside who is now out cold.

'no you monster' Zengata yells

She takes her rage out on the blue king who is thrown halfway across the battle field and who collapses heap out cold and most likely dying.

'no Resi' Anna cries

'go help Mikoto I can handle him' Barentain tells her

Anna nods then goes to join Mikoto

'oh I never forgot you' Yukari tells her

'I know I never forgot you either' Barentain replies

The Yukari stabs her blood spreads across her side she manages to angle her sword then,

'bye Yukari' Barentain tells him stabbing him in the gut

He goes down where he stands bleeding out on the ground she steps over his fallen form and walks to towards the fallen blue king.

'YOU HURT RESI' Anna Yells

She then uses her power of fire and injures the Green king who stumbles back clearly beaten the only opposing king still standing is CK.

'Misaki mind out' Fushimi tells his husband

'what do you mean mind out' Yata asks

'from this' Sukuna tells them as he stabs Fushimi

Sukuna wounds Fushimi who clutches his side blood seeping out between his fingers.

Yata then punches the brat who crumples to his knees they don't need to finish him the opposing side are done. They need to gather their wounded most importantly.

'Go know while you can' Mikoto snaps

'WE will be back' Zengata pants grabbing her brother

'we know but for now go' Mikoto tells her

'Fine I will leave know then' Zengata sighs

She nods to CK who picks up Tenkei and Yukari while Sukuna limps over and she picks up her brother from the ground they then turn and take their leave followed by the jungle clan who look at the other clans with hatred in their eyes.

When they are gone the red, blue, silver and Gold kings start to gather up their wounded the worst of those is the blue king. Barentain is kneeling next to him looking awful herself she is bleeding profusely.

'how is he' Mikoto asks concern in his voice

'we need to get him help know' Barentain tells him

'I got him' Mikoto tells her gently picking up the blue king

'anyone else' Kusagni asks

'Neko' Shiro says carrying her across to them

'Roren you are sort of bleeding everywhere' Kuroh tells her

'Oh I know I am' Barentain says holding her arms out

Kuroh picks her up gently wincing as he sees the amount of blood she has lost wearing white to a battle is not a smart idea.

'eye for an eye or in this case a sword in the gut for a word in the gut' Barentain murmurs

'you are weird' Kuroh tells her

'Saruhkio is also bleeding to death' Yata tells them

'we will get them all to a hospital then' Kusagni suggests

They then make their slow painful way to the hospital who must really be fed up of them by this point they really are going to hate them for turning up again they don't think the green king will be arriving here she will likely have her own underground doctor to treat their injuries Mikoto thinks as she is actually quite cunning who knew she would bring Nagare along it was to most likely try and kill him he knows that but right now Resi is the most important thing.

They walk in the looks they get are like what have you been doing this time. The same nurse and Dr Kyoto makes their appearance in seconds their faces are like what did you do this time.

'if you were watching the news you would know what we have been up to' Shiro tells them

'we know what you have been up to and I guess that would be the blue and gold king then plus a couple of others' Kyoto sighs

'yep basically' Seri tells them

The doctor sighs and gets the injured into surgery as none of them are likely to be alive if they don't get a move on as all four of the injured were out cold when they brought them in.

The nurse comes back a few moments later then hands Kuroh the gold kings sword and Mikoto the blue kings, Yata gets Fushimi as well. They can't really have those at the moment they think escapilaly Barentain she would most likely be running someone through who pissed her off at the moment as she won't be happy she is back in the hospital it really bugs her.

'you know how pissed of your girlfriend is going to be' Kusagni tells Kuroh

'very I know here to well it's a good thing I have this sword right know not her otherwise she would terrify the entre nursing and doctor staff' Kuroh sighs

'If they put her and Neko in the same room we are so screwed' Borando tells them

'our lives won't be worth living if they do' Shiro Agrees

'Mikoto are you aright' Yata asks

'I am worried about Resi he pushed himself to far' Mikoto tells him

'I understand how you are feeing Roren pushed herself to far as well she may be a king but she is far to reckless especially for the gold king who is meant to be sensible' Kuroh adds

'I know the pair of the most sensible kings in existence become the most reckless kings in a matter of days' Mikoto sighs shaking his head

Yata is pacing by this point holding Fushimi's sword in one hand his skateboard in the other looking very worried.

'Misaki what is wrong' Anna asks him

'I am worried about Saruhkio he has been through a lot the last two weeks and I want him around so I want him to stop being so reckless' Yata tells his king

They are interrupted as the nurse comes back through who looks worried, Kyoto appears a few seconds later. They stand in silence for a few moments.

'we have good and bad news' Kyoto tells them

No one speaks as no one wants to answer the question so they all look at Tatara who gets the hint.

'could we have the bad news first' Tatara asks them

'We will start with the gold king she is a lot tougher than she looks however she lost nearly two pints of blood which is half of what her body contains she also has cracked ribs and a stab wound plus she has torn the ligaments in her ankle' Kyoto tells them

'I will wait to hear about the others first' Kuroh tells them

'The blue king is not going anywhere for a while Munakta suffered multiple injures which resulted him being left in this state. These are broken ribs a punctured lung, internal and external bleeding. A fractured jaw and nose. A dislocated shoulder' Kyoto tells them

'Resi I knew you were worse than you were letting on. Were any of these injures prior today' Mikoto asks

'Not as far as we can tell' Kyoto replies

'alright thank you' Mikoto sighs

'Fushimi has basically gotten himself impaled which resulted in major blood loss he will recover' Kyoto tells them

'finally the strain Neko she has a concussion apart from that she is fine we need to keep her in overnight just to make sure she is fine' Kyoto finishes

'what's the good news' Yata asks

'oh they will all recover it will take time also they all want to see you' Kyoto says buzzing them through

'I will take Anna home' Kusagni tells Mikoto

'thank you' Mikoto replies

Kyoto shows Mikoto to Munakta's room first then Yata to Fushimi and finally Shiro, Kuroh and Borando to the girl's room. Then he leaves them in peace.

Neko and Barentain's room

'where is Roren' Kuroh asks

'I would suggest going to find her' Shiro tells him

Kuroh then goes to find his missing girlfriend again.

Munakta's near death/ Coma

Mikoto is by his Fiancé side not knowing whether he will pull through this they have been through too much to have to go through this as well a victory sure but the gold king missing, the grey king dying as far as they know, the blue kings third blaming himself for this and the other kings struggling to control the damage from the fight.

'come on Resi' Mikoto mutters taking Munakta's hand

Munakta suffered multiple injures which resulted him being left in this state. These are broken ribs a punctured lung, internal and external bleeding. A fractured nose. A dislocated shoulder.

To say the least, he won't be going anywhere for a while even if he wakes up in time for their wedding well if it takes place that is it is going ahead due to last night's catastrophic incident's. If the gold king reappirs that also might help.

'where could she be' Mikoto mutters to himself

A knock at the door startles him then a very ruffled gold king appears a long cut which will scar down her arm and another across her cheek. She smiles weakly when she sees the pair.

'I am sorry Mikoto there is nothing I can do I pushed myself to far already chasing the jungle clan' she explains

'you did also how did escape Kuroh what did you do' Mikoto asks

'nothing I promise' Barentain tells him

'yes I did I came to stay with him I told Kuroh I was heading over' Barentain winces

'Look after him and call if anything changes' Mikoto asks her

'of course Mikoto' She replies

'you are a king but you don't act like one' Mikoto tells her leaving

'oh Resi' She sighs

'what do I do' She mutters

'what do you mean what should you do' Mikoto asks returning

'maybe try my powers in this state I might not be able to do anything if I die tell Kuroh I love him' Barentain sighs walking up to Fushimi

She places a hand non his chest.

'Roren what are you doing' Mikoto dares to call her by her first name

'what is even going on now you don't back to your room you're an idiot' Kuroh tells her picking her up

'what I was trying to help' Barentain protests

'not by killing yourself you don't sorry Mikoto' Kuroh says carrying out a struggling Barentain

A cough from the bed startles Mikoto he looks round and sees that Munakta is stirring finally he looks awful but he is alive at least that's something.

'hay Resi' Mikoto tells him

Resi just looks at him thinking what to say.

'did I dream that or was there a tiny king being carried off by what looked like Kuroh' Munakta asks

'no that happened' Mikoto smiles taking the kings good hand

'Everything hurts; I mean everything' Munakta winces

'this might help' Mikoto tells him pressing the button for the pain killers

'that is better' Munakta agrees

'The others made it Barentain, Neko and Fushimi are all out of action' Mikoto tells him

'alive though better than we thought' Munakta smiles weakly

'try and get some sleep' Mikoto tells him giving him a gentle kiss

Then Mikoto stays with him as he wants to protect him as best as he can.

Back with Neko and Barentain

'what I did nothing' Barentain tells Kuroh

Kuroh pulls his I am not buying that face.

'you tried to escape' Kuroh tells her

'he has a point' Shiro tells her

'mew' Neko replies

'see Neko gets me' Barentain huffs

She settles as soon as Kuroh sits on her bed and hugs her till she falls asleep then she actually looks really cute something that is not normally apparent.

Neko has also fallen asleep looking adorable.

'We better be getting back damage control we will leave you Kuroh looking after them' Borando tells him

'I will do my best' Kuroh smiles

The silver king and the gold second then take their leave they run into Dr Kyoto on their way out.

'We left Kuroh with them he can control them better than us' Shiro tells him

'alright then' Kyoto replies

They then leave and hope Kuroh manages to keep them under control as they are a terrible influence on each other they really are.

Yata and Fushimi

'hay monkey' Yata tells him

'Misaki before you get mad I have something to tell you I love you and I got in the way to save you' Fushimi tells him

'oh I know but still you could have died _actually_ died' Yata tells him

Yata walks the short distance between them then gently wraps his arms around his Husband then kisses him before stepping back.

'I will always love you no matter how many stupid things you do why do you think I married you' Yata grins

'I had no idea until you just told me' Fushimi replies sarcastically

'I am glad you are feeling better' Yata tells him

'I saw the captain go down what about the others' Fushimi asks

'Barentain nearly died as well, Neko is fine even though she went down. Munakta is the worst out of all four of you the gold king comes a close second then you then Neko I think' Yata tells him.

'well I suppose at least we survived have we heard anything back on the other kings yet' Fushimi asks

'nothing yet but I saw Yukari after the gold king had finished with him if he survives I will be very shocked' Yata tells him

Fushimi looks at him like if he is alive I will run him through for the sake of the gold king.

'Misaki how did we let this happen how did we let it get this far I mean we could have stopped them before know maybe we should have dealt with them before know' Fushimi tells Yata

'I know I plan to ask that question at the next meeting of the kings why we let it get this far I think the fact we were hood winked by a fake gold king as they put on a sure fire performance between the pair of them I suppose she thought she wasn't fit to be the king though. No offence to your king but he wasn't in any state to fight that just left Shiro and Anna. Anna is only young and well Shiro might be immortal but he can't be expected to carry out everything' Yata tells his husband

'I suppose you are right' Fushimi tells him yawing loudly

'Get some sleep monkey you look like you need it I promise to be right her when you wake up tomorrow' Yata tell him giving him a gentle hug

'you better be or I will hunt you down' Fushimi yawns settling down to sleep

Yata watches his husband as he sleeps knowing that he will do anything to protect Fushimi no matter what it is that he has to do to carry out that promise. Yata then drifts off to sleep in his chair holding tightly onto Fushmi's hand.

Let's leave the happy guys and see how team green are holding up

'what did we even achieve from this' Tenkei sighs

'well we know the gold king's strengths know from the way she dealt with you Tenkei I mean I have never seen a king do anything like that before know' Zengata yawns

'I have not either and I have been around a lot longer than you have the gold king is a lot different to the last gold king who was a lot more controlled than she is she is like an explosion waiting to happen' Tenkei tells her

'she is also I have good reason to hate her as she tried to run me through she did it for her friends I don't think she cares about protecting herself as much as she cares about the' Yukari tells his king

'are you sure you are alright' CK asks him

'yes I am fine and what do you think my lady about her and what she is' Yukari asks her

'I think you are right she would never have gone for you if you hadn't gone for Anna I think that may have been the reason you were dealt with so quickly Tenkei she wanted to protect them no matter the cost to herself the state she was in I am not sure if she will be fighting anytime soon however which is good for us but not so good for them as they won't achieve as much as they have been doing with her' Zengata informs them

'indeed sister I also never expected the return of Tatara that was unexpected to say the least know he is back the whole homra clan of old is back again with a new king but this will make them even more formable than they already where' Nagare tells her

'the blue king is out for the count we saw the state of him after that battle if he is even alive that will be difficult to determine as we have no way of telling as we struggle to sense each other at the best of times but with seven kings lose on the streets it makes it even harder to tell if one of the kings has been lost unless you are nearby when that king dies. Hence Munakta couldn't tell that is wasn't actually dead' Tenkei tells her

'I understand then we keep an eye out to see if the kings change' CK replies

'what if Fushimi also dies who will be the next blue king as it would most likely be Seri even though she would not want to be the king though it would be the only option unless they make Tatara or Mikoto the next blue king which is also as likely options for the job I think any way I may be wrong but they are sneaky and this is sort of thing that they would pull to be honest with you' Sukuna tells her

'I know this is I suggest we all get some rest and think on this in the morning when we have had a good night's sleep between now and then' Zengata tells them

'as you say my lady' Tenkei tells her

'see you in the morning sister' Nagare tells her

They then all leave to their rooms knowing the other king's maybe down but not out for the count they learnt this over the last few weeks that kings are difficult to take out and they are likely to come back no matter who hard you try.

The next morning over at the hospital.

'it wasn't me' Barentain mutters

'Wow you just woke up' Kuroh sighs

Kuroh hugs her then kisses her before Neko wakes up.

'Mew' Neko says

'hay neko' Barentain smiles

The Kyoto then appears releases Neko and Barentain to their surprise most likely knowing Barentain will escape in some fashion if not.

Then Shiro turns up with Borando who they know must have gotten them to let them out of the hospital for some reason.

Kuroh picks the gold king up without asking he knows her far too well.

'My Kuroh' Barentain says proudly

'I love how proud she is of you' Shiro laughs getting attacked by Neko

'why did you get them to let us go' Barentain asks

'we have a wedding to plan Mikoto is on it' Borando

'so is are the rest of them Yata is checking Fushimi out know then we are going back to Homra to plan we are holding this today we have most of it sorted we just needed you guys to distract with the help of Mikoto Munakta who is also out' Shiro explains

'distract Blue king' Neko yells

'no you are coming with us' Shiro tells her

'Alright we will go meet Mikoto I have an idea' Barentain smiles

'alright 1pm same church as last time' Borando tells her king

They then go their separate ways to carry out this plan.

'Hay Mikoto I have a plan' Barentain smiles

'why is she smiling' Mikoto asks

'I haven't even asked yet' Kuroh admits

'we are taking cooking lessons with you that's what' Barentain tells him

'What are we doing' Munakta asks

'Cooking lessons with Kuroh' Mikoto tells him

They then leave to the gold kings house as it is far enough away from the homra bar and church as possible.

The homra bar

'right everything is done we have to hope they get there on time' Kusagni sighs

'I think they will' Seri replies

'we got the suits' Yata calls

'good know get them to the gold kings house its already 11am' Shiro tells them

The gold kings house

'we aren't here to cook are we' Munakta asks

'what makes you asks that' Barentain asks

'the fact you keep looking out the window' Munakta tells her

'ROREN OPEN THE DOOR' Fushimi yells

Kuroh answers the door then they come falling through it.

'you are planning our wedding you're a bunch of sneaky people' Munakta tells them

'well you figured it we never told you' Kuroh sighs

'get this on' Yata tell the blue king

Mikoto follows him otherwise there will be blood and pain as the blue king only has the use of one arm at the moment.

'use the spare room' Barentain tells Yata and Fushimi

Then she goes to her room followed by Kuroh.

'stupid dress won't go over the bandages' She growls

'here let me' Kuroh tells her

Kuroh helps her get her dress on then carefully laces up the back avoiding her bad side.

Then they walk out side by side the others are already dressed by the time they are done.

'get in the car take Fushimi with you' Mikoto tells Munakta they leave to the church

The others follow shortly after in Barentain's rover phantom they just look at the king like why.

Somehow the end up there before the other two arrive they don't even ask Barentain drags Mikoto up the aisle before taking her place next to Seri and Neko. Tatara is standing in as best man they all voted him in to be it as it's a nice idea.

'wait who the heck I walking Munakta up the aisle' Shiro asks

'fushimi of course' Barentain tells him

'ah that makes sense then' Shiro agrees

The gold king smiles as the doors finally open and Fushimi and Munakta appear still dispirited they didn't get the blue king into a dress but at least they got him here emergency wedding happen fast around here being a king has it perks.

Mikoto turns around and smiles despite how awful Munakta actually looks. I mean it he looks really bad.

He makes his slow way up the aisle the gold king is now leaning on Seri who knows how badly she is holding up Kuroh slips round and stands behind her just in case.

'is she alright' Mikoto asks

'I will be fine let's get through this' Barentain replies

Munakta finally gets to the altar at the front of the church then he looks at who he ended up with as bridesmaid one of which seems to have gained a plus one.

The priest coughs to get his attention.

'do you Mikoto Suoh take Resi Munakta to be you lawful wedded Husband' He asks

'I do' Mikoto replies

'Do you Resi Munakta take Mikoto Suoh to be your lawful wedded husband' he asks

'I do' Munakta replies

'then I pronounce you husband and husband' the priest tells them

Mikoto then kisses Munakta in front of everyone then Barentain passes out she lasted through the whole thing till know. Kuroh catches her then removes her.

'hang on where are Kuroh and Barentain' Mikoto asks his husband

'I saw them a moment ago' Munakta frowns as they walk out the church

Then they spot the pair Kuroh is holding up Barentain who looks like she might pass out she looks incredibly pale but waves them on but they stop any way.

'What happened to her' Mikoto asks

'she forgot to take her pain killers' Kuroh tells them

'no I didn't forget ok I did' Barentain concedes

Kuroh sighs then wraps an arm around her then picks her up if she could she would fight him but she can't be bothered to even try.

'I just love the face she is pulling at you right know' Munakta chuckles holding his side with his good hand as he is doubled over laughing

'I suppose on the Brightside I won't ruin my shoes' Barentain replies

'what do you mean I am not your personal taxi' Kuroh tells her

'well yes you are until a time when I find another one that's better at their job' Barentain tells him

They all then burst out laughing as this is a brilliant response from the gold king they then make their way to the homra bar.

'what happened to your bar' Mikoto asks

'apparently they wanted to decorate it again' Kusagni sighs

Barentain is behind the bar again.

'Are you raiding my bar' Kusagni asks Barentain

'no not raiding simply locating where Kuroh hid my vodka tell me and I will let you live' Barentain tells him

'it is third shelf down behind the red wine and stop threating Kusagni' Kuroh tells her

'here take it and this' Kusagni tells her handing over both the champagne and the vodka

'thank you' Barentain smiles

'no you don't' Kuroh tells her following her

The she hobbles away from Kuroh as fast as she can which isn't all that fast but it Is funny to watch the pair.

As they walk outside Mikoto looks at the pair as they follow them.

'they will never change those two' Munakta smiles

'I think you might be right about that how she is the gold king it is beyond me I think she should have been the red king' Mikoto tells his husband as they take their places at the head table.

'what do you mean I will never change also is Borando hitting it off with Tatara' Barentain asks

'I think they are' Mikoto tells her

Then Tatara comes and joins them at the head table along with Yata and Fushimi as they are also invited Kuroh goes to sit with the other seconds.

'hurt her I hurt you just so we are clear' Barentain tell Tatara

'you don't miss a thing do you' Tatara tells her

'I don't miss anything so I will be watching you' Barentain tells him smiling

'ok you are terrifying could you take the scariness down a level' Mikoto asks her

'of course I can' Barentain tells him catching Kurohs eye and smiling

'well ok then' Munakta tells her

The rest of the meal passes well no deaths or murders though the amount of alcohol Barentain has consumed is astonishing if she stands without passing out.

'time for your first dance' Barentain tells them grinning

'why is she smiling again' Munakta asks

'I think she might be drunk' Kuroh tells them removing his drunk girlfriend

'well done you' Barentain tells him

'I have it if that's what you are after' Kuroh tells her

'thank you I think this sword will do just fine' Barentain replies

The blue king and Mikoto are dancing they look so adorable but time is wasting and Barentain has things to do including hug Kuroh and drink more.

She whistles deafening half the people in the vicinity they all glare at the gold king who is just like deal with it I am drunk and holding a sword do don't piss me off.

'wow Kuroh you gave her a sword that's not even safe when she is sober' Shiro tells him

'it's not even my sword' She points out

'Dear Resi and Mikoto I the gold king Roren Barentain and Kuroh Yatogami offer this sword in recognition off your wedding it is named Eminence which means purple' Barentain tells them

The pair looks stunned and Fushimi is looking like we got an ice cream machine and they get a sword.

'thank you we take this sword and promise to continue to up hold the traditions of the past' Munakta tells her

'thank you' Mikoto tells her and Kuroh

'see I told you get them a sword' Barentain tells Kuroh

'that's what you two where up to' Yata says

'yep know excuse me I have a Tatara to go deal with' Barentain tells him she hands Kuroh her drink

'she is going to be a terror for the next few days' Kuroh sighs

'why' Fushimi asks sitting next to him

'she is not happy the green king got away and the way she looked at Yukari she looked so scared no it couldn't be' Kuroh gasps

'What happened' Yata asks

'Yukari is the culprit he is the one that nearly killed her four years ago' Kuroh tells him

'No wonder she was so afraid of him' Munakta replies

'I am getting her out of here before she causes a scene' Kuroh tells the blue king

'Take care of her' Shiro tells him

'Look after her Tatara' Barentain tells him

Kuroh the finds her gently picks her up and then leaves the way they came and takes her home where she is safe she is shaking in his arms from cold or fear he can't tell.

They get back to the house then Kuroh puts her into her bed then lays next to her protecting her from everything and everyone.

She takes his hand the rolls over and curls herself into his chest then falls asleep. Not long after Kuroh figures that Borando most likely with Tatara.

Back at the bar

'home I think Resi' Mikoto tells the blue king picking him up

'I agree' Munakta tells him

Most of the others have already left as it is late and they well a chunk of them almost died yesterday. Poor Kusagni is left to clean up his bar once again he just gives up and goes to sleep.

The next morning

'Hay sleepy' Kuroh tells her

'wasn't me' Barentain tells him

'You just woke up are you planning ahead' Kuroh asks kissing her

'well yes this is me' Barentain smiles pulling away

'alright then let's get you up' Kuroh tells her kissing her again

Kuroh then pulls away and helps her up. She sits up then groans holding her side with one hand her head with the other one.

'hangover, stab wound which is worse not sure' Barentain mutters

'maybe we should get you something to eat' Kuroh suggests helping her towards the kitchen

They then see Tatara and Borando already there.

'who let you in my house' Barentain whimpers being guided to a chair

'what happened to Roren' Borando asks

'Hangover, stab wound' Barentain tells them

Then the phone rings and the gold king throws up which is well timed. Borando goes to get the phone leaving Tatara and Kuroh to clean up the gold king.

'sorry' She whimpers

'it's alright' Tatara tells her

Kuroh picks up the sick covered king and takes her for a bath normally she would fight but all the fight has been taken out of her.

Tatara tells him he will sort the floor out and to get the king sorted out.

'where did they go they want to meet at homra at 11am' Borando tells Tatara

'cleaning Barentain up she is worse than she's letting on' Tatara replies

'I know' Borando tells him

In the bathroom

'I am staying so you don't drown yourself' Kuroh tells the gold king

'thank you' Barentain tells him

Kuroh sighs then cleans up the king he even washes her hair for her as can barely lift her left arm.

Then he sees how bad her side is as she gets out of the bath a clean cut cross sectioning her old scar stretches across her side.

'you tell no one' Barentain tells him

'about what' Kuroh asks

She looks at him thinking about how to say this.

'I know they know about Yukari by know but nothing of how bad I actually am' Barentain tells him

'I promise know let's get you dressed' Kuroh tells her

He re bandages her side carefully then helps her get a clean dress on. They then walk back out to the know clean kitchen.

'what was the call about' Barentain asks

'Homra bar 11 am' Borando tells her

'it's already 10am let's get going we are furthest away' Barentain tells them

They then leave Kuroh following the king closely protecting her no matter what the cost.

Munakta and Mikotos flat

'I can't find my boot' Munakta sighs

'you mean this one' Mikoto asks handing him it

'yes that one' Munakta agrees

'sit down let me give you a hand' Mikoto tells him

'thank you' Munakta replies

Mikoto helps him get his arm in his sling then gets his boots on his feet then hands him his glasses.

'let's get going I am worried about what they are up to' Mikoto tells his Husband

They then leave but take the car he is not forcing the blue king to walk across the city in his condition.

Yata and Fushimi

'what was that the phone' Fushimi asks

'yes it was take it slowly' Yata tells him

'what do they want know' Fushimi asks putting on his glasses

'Apparently they want them to meet them at the bar at 11am' yata tells him

'it's already past 10am know' Fushimi winces as he sits up

'I said take it slowly' Yata tells his husband passing him his clothes

Fushimi slowly gets dressed though he is unable to bend down enough to put his boots on his feet he just stares at them.

Yata caves and helps his Husband to put his foot ware on then helps him to stand up.

'you shouldn't be up so take it easy' Yata tells him

'I know but the captain and gold king are both worse than me' Fushimi replies

Yata just sighs then they leave to go to the bar.

Shiro and Neko

They have already left and are most likely to be at the bar already the like to be early.

At the homra bar

'hay guys' Kusangi calls

'no loud noises' Kuroh tells him

'I may throw up if you shout' Barentain agrees

Barentain then goes and commandeers the chair in the corner where she just sits and glares at everyone until Kuroh walks over and puts her on his lap.

'Hay neko' Kuroh tells a small pink cat

'why are we here' Tatara asks

'all will be reviled' Seri tells them

'anyone who actually spent time at their own house last night' Yata asks

'well it was your flat until I moved in' Fushimi agrees

'what are you talking about' Mikoto asks

'what happened to the gold king' Munakta asks

'one apparently no one actually uses their own houses anymore and two she is not in a good way' Kuroh tells them standing up with the gold king in his arms

True to his word the gold king isn't looking her best the fact she came here this morning most likely took a lot out of her.

'I am fine' Barentain tells them

'as much as we love you Barentain we are here to oh discus you and another matter' Kusagni sighs

'put me down' Barentain tells Kuroh

Kuroh sets her down looking worried.

'Yes Yukari is the one that nearly killed me all those years ago next point' Barentain tells them

'don't push her' Kuroh warns

They leave it at that.

'right you two won't leave so we are forcing you both not to work for the next week if you won't leave Japan' Shiro tells them

'Alright then' Mikoto replies

Munakta on the other hand looks like no so much to do.

'go have fun we can keep an eye…' Kuroh starts then stops as he sees the gold king falling

The world sort of seems to stop as Kuroh catches her holding her with one arm he presses a hand to her forehead then looks extremely worried.

'What is it' Fushimi asks

'she's burning up I thought she was off yesterday and this morning we should have known' Kuroh says looking at Borando

'no hospital' Barentain mutters

'I promise I will take care of you' Kuroh tells her picking her up

'well apparently that says we have two kings to control the other three we can't let them find out' Shiro says

Kuroh nods then vanishes with the gold king Mikoto and Munakta also leave before The blue king's brain kicks back in. The others become the look outs for the other three kings.

Back with the greens

'well on the Brightside we are all alive' Zengata tells them

'well yes but what are we going to do' Nagare asks

'we will lay low for a while then make our move I am not stupid I want to be able to pin down the movements of the other kings all four of them' Zengata replies

'Alright then we will bide our time and wait for the right moment' Tenkei replies

They smile then sit with each other their family.

Blue king and Mikoto

They are enjoying their week off hoping no one or nothing disrupts this week as they have Munakta more so a rough couple of weeks. So they have earned some time off even if one of them is actually a king.

Yata and Fushimi

They are spending sometime time with each other as they don't know what is about to happen next they are worried about the gold king as she might not make it.

'I hope Roren will be alright' yata mutters

'she has Kuroh and us she will be fine' Fushimi replies

Yata smiles and hugs his husband.

The gold king and Kuroh

'you are staying right here and I will make you as much food as you want' Kuroh tells the gold king

'that's good' Barentain Yawns

She smiles then falls asleep again Kuroh sat protectively by her side watching her sleep knowing he will get Yukari back for his girlfriend.

Tatara and Borando

'right we keep this on the low till she recovers' Borando tells him

'fine by me' Tatara replies

They then go outside and sit talking and laughing as they have each other which makes them stronger maybe she can get the gold king to ask Anna if they can have Tatara in the gold clan.

Kusagni and Seri

'well that was an interesting few days' Kusagni tells Seri

'it was you know the Captain and Mikoto are going to be a right handful know they are married' Seri tells him

'I know but at least we will be there to get them out of trouble like the silver king has Kuroh and Barentain has Borando' Kusagni tells her

Seri smiles and gives him a hug looking happier than he has seen her in a long time. They are a perfect pair.

Despite this the world still hangs in the balance the opposing kings are still out there waiting for the moment to strike they are two kings down they will have to wait and see what is going to happen. Once more seven kings still stand the battle for the slates continue the final battle is yet to come who knows what will happen or who will survive this final battle and who will not will they lose a king. Will they lose some one they love?

Find out in K trials and tribulations (got bored of something of the slates) coming soon I promise this time it will be quicker than last time.

'


End file.
